A Snake In Sheep's Clothing, Part One: Honor
by ms.gringotts
Summary: AU. Severus is left in the care of his mother's family. Believing him to be a squib his Grandfather gets rid of him by thrusting him onto the debtbound Malfoys. But is Severus a helpless orphan or a snake in sheep's clothing? SSLM Part 1-Complete
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling!

* * *

slash-SSLM

An AU-story so there'll probably be things you don't recognize.

* * *

A Question of Honor.

Chapter one. Severus...

* * *

Lord Tobias Snape possessed the minimum amount of magic required to classify him as a Wizard and not a squib. He was a tall slim man with dark hair and dark eyes. He had a slightly hooked nose, sarcastic-dry wit, an above-average intelligence, a stubborn streak a mile long, but he also had a kind heart. At least when it came to his son he did. He was nobody's fool so when cold silvery eyes met his, he sneered like the Lord that he was. The second time their eyes would meet would be his last.

The tall blonde had been walking next to him on his way to the Ministry. The cold grey eyes had looked him up and down disdainfully. Eileen had suggested that he change into Wizarding robes but he had refused to do so. _After ten years of marriage, his wife was still trying to make him fit in. Silly woman! If she stood up to her father, they wouldn't have as many problems as they did! _

_If it hadn't been because Tobias Snape's Uncle had died, the Muggle-raised Wizard would've never come back to the Wizarding World. As it was, he had come to find himself a wealthy man. After accepting his inheritance he had had a will drawn up making his son his heir. The barristers had told him that he could do it later but he had decided against it. Later would involve him coming back and that's exactly what he had no plans in doing. He was well-off, and had no need for his family's money but he was not about to let the Ministry take it. Severus would inherit the Snape estate on his thirtieth birthday and have his next of kin (in other words him)as the executor as was Wizarding custom until that time. Tobias didn't agree with the thrity-year limit but it was standard Wizarding law so instead of trying to change it he had added to it. Severus would therefore inherit when he turned thirty or when he married. What a surprise the boy would get when he learned that he had more money than the Princes themselves! Too bad he'd have to wait to see their faces! They thought him and his son penniless squibs! If they only knew that the Snapes still had their money, if nothing else! His son would one day become a wealthy muggle Wizard. He couldn't wait to rub their noses in it. _

Tobias looked at his watch impatiently. It had been an exhausting two months and he was glad to be returning to the normality of his home in London! _Hold on Severus! We'll be gone in a couple of hours!_

It all happened in a matter of seconds. The first explosion blasted one of the gargoyle statues to pieces sending everyone into a panic. Tobias Snape immediately hit the ground and scurried out of the way. _What in the hell was going on now?_ When he looked to the sky he got his answer. Five Wizards on brooms were circling the entrance near the Ministry. _Just his luck! The day he plans to leave, the Wizarding World he gets attacked by Rogue Wizards!_ A second hex landed near him almost taking his head off. _Blast it! He was going to die, if he didn't get out of here soon!_

Abraxas Malfoy ducked behind a monument, but not before a cutting hex ricocheted off a wall and began slicing through his skin. Had the hex hit him directly, his internal organs would've been severed from his body and he would've died instantly. Holding onto his wand he cast a shield over himself and tried to move inside but found the doors bolted shut. Looking up he saw the Wizards circle the sky before coming in with wands aimed at the doors. He could try apparating but he was too close to the Ministry's wards to do so. Knowing he didn't have the strength to move away Lord Malfoy removed the body shield and raised his wand if he was going to die he'd do it fighting. The first hex he sent was an Aveda Kadavera followed by a succession of cutting hexes. One rogue wizard was hit and fell from his broom onto the marble floor.

Tobias Snape watched the scene and for once wished he too had a wand or at least his gun. The Wizard fought ferociously but still they came, Snape knew it would only be a matter of time before the blonde was cut down. _Where were the fucking Aurors? Probably hiding inside on having tea!_ When the Rogue Wizards pulled away Snape knew it was his chance. Knowing he couldn't allow the man to be massacred he ran to him and half-dragged, half-carried him to safety. He never saw the Wizards double back seconds after he ran out. They blasted the steel door and both men were thrown by the explosion. Tobias landed on top of Lord Malfoy shielding him from the flying debris. Several steel shards pierced his body, his blood pooled around him and the blonde.

When the Aurors showed up Tobias Snape drew his last breath while an injured Abraxas looked on too weak to do anything. His dark-haired savior had said but one word, _Severus._

---

_Back at Prince Manor..._

Severus Snape Prince sat on the bed kicking his feet back and forth impatiently. His father had told him that they would be leaving that afternoon and that he should pack. With meticulous neatness the boy had removed his clothes from his closet, folded, and packed them. Checking to make sure no one saw him he had shrunk his bags and put them in his pocket. His father had left hours ago and he still wasn't back. If it weren't for the fact that his father always kept his promises, the ten year old would have been worried.

His father had told him to wait in the bedroom and Severus had obeyed. _His cousins didn't like him and were always picking on him so there wasn't much reason for him to go out__. Except for his parents and the house elves, he hated everyone living at Prince Manor. His relatives were always, calling him squib! A squib?! Him?! Yes, it was true that his paternal grandfather had been vanished for being a squib and that his grandmother had been a muggle. That his father was barely able to cast a lumos but that made no difference! Why were people made to feel less because of their lack of magical ability? It was cruel! Besides, he had more magic in his little finger than all of them put together!_ Severus sighed wondering why his Father had forbidden his mother and him from telling anyone that he wasn't a squib. _Good thing they would be leaving soon. He had never been made to feel so unwlecome and miserable in his short life. He was being strong just like his father had asked him to be but the truth was that his relatives were more hurtful than he let on._ Sighing deeply, he removed his shoes and lay down_. It was almost two o'clock his father shouldn't be long._

Afternoon turned to evening and sleepiness finally overcame the young boy so he never heard his mother's sobs as she ran past his room or her screams as she threw herself from her window.

--------------

AN: Funny but I'm really feeling this story. Hope you like the beginning.


	2. Waiting

Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling!

* * *

slash-SSLM

An AU-story

* * *

A Question of Honor.

Chapter two. Waiting...

* * *

_**Hours after Eileen Prince's Death...**_

Severus woke to the door being thrown open and his Grandfather Lord Tiberius Claudius Prince walking in while his two uncles and small cousins hung back in the doorway.

"Get up!" the man ordered the confused boy who looked around for his parents.

"Well your fool of Father went and got himself killed! One less squib for us to worry about!" the Wizard sneered while his sons smirked.

"What! You're lying!" Severus shook his head looking around in alarm. _His parents couldn't be dead. They were going home! His Father had promised so!_

Lord Prince sneered cruelly and reached for the dark-haired boy, "I said off the bed!"

"Where's my Mother? I want to see her!" Severus shouted scrambling away from the Wizard's grasp.

"You little brat! Come here!" the Wizard shouted reaching for Severus and grabbing him by his short hair.

"AHHHH!!! Let me go! I want my Mom! You're lying! Father isn't dead! You're lying!" The boy shouted wriggling from his Grandfather's grasp.

"Really! Is that what you think?" The Old Wizard pulled his wand out while his sons and other grandchildren looked on with more than a little interest. "Accio Severus!"

Severus felt a force pull him forward and before he knew it his body slammed against his Grandfather's legs.

With a an angry smirk Lord Prince grabbed the small boy by the arm and pulled him out of the bedroom. He walked down the corridor, his boots sounding loudly on the hard wood floors, ignoring Severus cries as he half-dragged the boy down the stairs and up to a pair of large double doors. His relatives followed close behind them.

"You think I'm lying? You little half-blooded squib!" The Wizard shouted shaking Severus by the shoulders until the boy thought he was going to faint. "Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes! You're lying! He's not dead! He's not! We're going back! He told me so!" The dark-haired boy cried stubbornly.

"Not only is your father dead! Not only did he succeed in getting himself killed!" Severus looked away pressing his hands against his ears..._it wasn't true_! "Look at me you little half blood! LOOK AT ME!" the Wizard grabbed Severus' face and forced him to look at him. "NOT ONLY IS HE DEAD...BUT HER TOO!"

"NO!!!! NO!!!NO!!!" Severus cried, his heart breaking in two. Wanting to hurt someone for the death of his only daughter, Lord Prince threw the doors open and pushed the boy inside. "Look at what your Father's done!" The man shouted before closing the doors.

Seconds after the doors closed a terrified scream was heard. It was quickly followed by another and another.

Inside Severus stood cowering in a corner. His mother's bloodied-dead body floated before him suspended by an eerie light.

The screaming finally stopped when Severus fainted.

_**The next day...**_

An unconscious Severus was picked up and carried from the room while his Mother's body was taken for burial. The boy awoke later that evening in a room different from the one he had had, but he didn't notice. _He had to wait. His father was going to take them home. He had told him so. He had to! He had to! _He thought looking around desperately_...Oh God his family was dead! His mother was dead! His father was dead! NO HE WASN'T! NO HE WASN'T! S_everus sat very still in the small bed waiting for his father to come and get him but he never did.

_**At Snape Manor...**_

After Lord Prince refused to have Tobias Snape's body buried next to his daughter it was delivered to Snape Hall where it was received by one of the house elves and one of his attorney's, Kermit Saturnous. The Wizard had been in the Snape Family's service for well over fifty years and dutifully made the funeral arrangements. That evening his late Master was laid to rest next to the Uncle, Tobias had hated so much. No one but Kermit Saturnous, Crowley Malfoy Lord Malfoy's first cousin, and the family's house elves attended.

_**At St. Mungus...**_

Lord Abraxas opened his silvery eyes to find his son and wife looking at him with worried faces.

"Abraxas!" The tall blonde woman cried clutching her husband's hand in hers.

"Father!" Lucius sighed in relief.

The injured Wizard grimaced slightly as he tried to speak. "The muggle who saved my life?"

Eugenia Malfoy bit her lip worriedly and was about to answer when Lucius cut in. "He died, but he wasn't a muggle. He was a half-blood, Lord Tobias Snape. He was married to Eileen Prince..."

The old Lord stiffened at the mention of his old enemy's name. _The Princes and the Mafoys had had a feud that had so far encompassed three generations._ Noticing his son had paused, he nodded for him to continue, "...his wife ...killed herself when she heard about his death...jumped from her room...they left a son. His name is Severus Claudius Snape Prince, he's ten. Everyone knows what he did for you Father so I asked cousin Crolwey to attend the funeral. I would've gone myself but since I'm just fourteen ...I thought an adult going would be more appropriate."

_Severus_...the Wizard nodded in understanding. _Lord Tobias Snape had died with his son's name on his lips. _

--------------

AN: I know that Severus is technically not a half-blood in my story. The insult will be explained further down the road.

Hope you enjoy the chapter...be nice and review...please.

--------------


	3. Skin Deep

Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling!

* * *

slash-SSLM

An AU-story so there'll probably be things you don't recognize.

* * *

A Snake in Sheep's Clothing. A Question of Honor.

Chapter three. Skin Deep.

* * *

**_Three months later..._**

Severus was dragged to his room once again. He had broken his cousin Rupert's nose and had pushed his other cousin Millina into the fireplace. His parents had died three months ago and for some unknown reason he had been taken in by his mother's family. He had asked his Grandfather to take him to his father's relatives in London but Lord Prince had refused to let him go. As much as the Wizard seemed to hate him, the man had insisted on him staying with them. Severus couldn't help but think that his father had been right. _Lord Prince was indeed insane_. _Why else would the Wizard keep someone he hated around?_

"You will remain in the room until you are called downstairs." The burly Wizard hissed pulling on the small arm. "You were supposed to have been on your best behavior. The Malfoys expected to see you tonight you greasy little git! Father has gone through a lot of trouble to get things just right so that you can come and ruin everything by misbehaving. You're lucky for the company because otherwise I would use my strap on your backside." Reginald Prince gritted out squeezing Severus arm painfully.

The dark haired boy simply clenched his jaws, looked straight ahead, and tried to keep up with the long strides. _His cousin Rupert had also mentioned the Malfoys, had told him he was going to be Lucius Malfoy's carrier! Severus didn't know what Rupert had exactly been talking about but he knew that he was not going to be anyone's servant. If Lucius Malfoy wanted to carry something, he could very well carry it himself! _

"Count yourself lucky that you can work your disability off by becoming a carrier or you'd be in dire straights! You'd best learn your place you little squib or you're going to regret ever coming back to the Wizarding World!" His heavy-set Uncle threatened as he opened the door and pushed him inside.

Severus landed on his hands and knees but stood up quickly. "You should be careful you don't exert yourself Sir, it could prove detrimental to your health. You wouldn't want Uncle Dorian to have to step in as heir." Always surrounded by kind and considerate people, Severus had until recently shown a cold side of himself he hadn't known he possessed. He had never been a rude or hurtful child before but how long was he supposed to tolerate his relatives' ill treatment in silence.

"If I were you I'd worry about yourself _my little carrier_ and less about me." Reginald hissed evilly taking a step towards the child.

Severus took a step back. "I'm not a servant! The Malfoys can carry their own things!"

"Servant?" The Wizard asked not understanidng Severus' words. _Carrier? The boy thinks he's going to be a servant! _For some reason the whole thing struck him as hilarious. "You ignorant little squib! You'll learn your place soon enough! Oh yes, you will!" The Wizard shouted slamming the door on his nephew, his laughter echoing down the hall.

Wiping his brow Reginald Prince walked back to the library, _the Malfoys were supposed to be arriving at seven to discuss the contract and Severus was supposed to have been present. He hoped Lord Abraxas did not make too much of a fuzz._ He shook his head still smiling_...the boy thought that a carrier was a servant!_

----

Lord Prince was going over the last part of the contract when his son Reginald walked in, minus Severus. "What happened? Where's the boy?"

"He's in his room under lock and key." Reginald answered serving himself a scotch.

"Why?" _Damn Reginald! Why couldn't he just follow his orders?_ "I specifically asked for him to be present." The almost skeletal Lord asked.

"He broke Rupert's nose and pushed Millina in the fireplace. Thank Merlin it wasn't lit." Reginald whispered as he downed his scotch and served himself another.

"Can't you keep him in line long enough for this to go through?"

"Don't you think I tried? Little beast almost bit me, besides it isn't as if you can do any better! Look at what happened last time you tried to handle him." Severus had gotten into a scuffle with his cousins and when his Grandfather had taken a strap to him the boy had shouted out "I'm a squib and proud of it!" everytime he was struck. As a result Lord Prince had decided to do away with the brat. Not only was the little bastard, a squib but it seemed that the boy relished his station. Well he'd be damned if he was going to put up with him. The father had been bad enough, he would not suffer the little squib's presence one more day. "The sooner we get rid of that boy the better. How Eileen could've married into a family infested with squibs is beyond me. Stupid girl had no sense of pride and duty."

"Women are good but for one thing sir." Reginald observed straightening his robes.

"True, true. Finish your drink and go get him. Make sure he changes his clothes. I want him presentable." The old Lord commented going over the last page of the contract.

"But-!" Reginald sputtered. _The boy had been nothing but trouble for three months! He couldn't wait for him to disappear._

"But nothing, I gave you an order!" the old Lord hissed slamming his hand on the desk.

"But-" the Wizad protested as he looked at the scotch bottle longinly.

"Do as I say!" Lord Prince looked at his eldest son in disgust. _A blundering fool for an heir, a squib-loving daughter, and an idiot whose only contribution to the family had been to keep his wife pregnant for five conseutive years! What in hades had happened to his family? _

-------

Lord Prince looked back to the contract, 75,000 galleons was more than he had expected. With that amount and the boy's inheritance, he'd be able to get his family back on its feet. He had thus far been able to keep the Princes' bankruptcy a secret, but it was proving more difficult everyday. When he had gone to see the Snape family attorney the man had shown him his son in law's will. To his surprise, Severus had been left a very substantial sum of money and numerous properties. The property he knew he couldn't touch, but the money was up for grabs as far as he was concerned. There had been a clause added to the will but the attorney had not disclosed it. All the man had said was that it did not apply to Severus yet...

**_At Malfoy Manor..._**

Lord Abraxas Malfoy and his son Lucius sat going over the last page of the contract. "All seems in order Lucius." The blonde Wizard said looking at his son.

Lucius Malfoy was a handsome tall youth with silvery eyes and shoulder-length, platinum-blonde hair. He had strong features and was pleasant enough with people he felt were worth his time. As a member of one of the most prominent Pureblood families he was uneasy about what his father was doing. Although adopting carriers into pureblood families was a practice that was still in use; he wondered about his Father's true motives. "Are you sure he's a carrier Father?"

"He's a squib. All squibs are carriers"

"Yes, but are you sure he's a squib." Lucius insisted worriedly.

_The Princes unlike the Snapes had never had a squib in their family. Lord Prince was probably counting the seconds until the boy was no longer in his presence. _"Very much so. Prince is offering him as such besides why else would he be so anxious to get rid of him?"

"To keep his money." _It had been shameful the way the man had shown up the day after the funeral to claim his Grandson's inheritance. An inheritance he would control until the boy turned thirty. The Prince's were notorious for gambling and would without a doubt leave the boy penniless. _

"That would seem like the obvious reason. However, his father did us a service and I'm honor bound to claim the boy for the Malfoys and insure that he is brought up as he should. Not only that but the fact that he's a squib and a carrier is an added bonus."

"How much is he costing us Sir?" He had accompanied his father to Gringotts to make the arrangements and hoped the amount he had seen on the transfer documents had been a mistake.

"More than I'd be willing to pay for anyone else but less than I thought Prince would request." Abraxas admitted cautiously.

"The man makes me sick. He has no sense of honor. I hope his grandson is not like him or we will not get along." Lucius was uneasy over their new addition. _What if the boy proved to be a Prince through and through? _

Abraxas shrugged his shoulders. "He's only ten. I'm sure there's still hope for him. Besides that's why I'm having him bound to the Malfoys or better yet to you."

Lucius nodded unsure of how he felt about having someone bound to him. He was fourteen and the _Prince carrier_ was only a small child._ Lucius had to admit that he might've liked to have a companion when he was younger but now? No, he simply didn't see himself in anyone else's company least of all a ten year-old squib._ "He's a half blood."

Abraxas tensed. _He was aware of his son's views on the purity of Wizarding blood and found them misguided to say the least. Maybe having the boy around would help him see how wrong he was_. "Technically not. He's father was magical as was his mother, that makes him a full blooded Wizard. Besides he's a carrier."

"I'm seeing Narcissa Black." Lucius although young did not find the idea of being bonded to a male an alien matter. The problem as far as he was concerned was that he had already decided on whom he wanted as future Lady Malfoy. Narcissa wasn't just beautiful but intelligent and most importantly a pureblood.

"Blacks are known for divided loyalties I don't know if things will work out with her. Her father is notorious for the dark arts and not all that sane. It's rumored that he cursed his twelve-year-old daughter, Bellatrix, into madness. I'm not saying no...just think about it Luicus. Marriage is for life. Malfoys have worked hard to keep the family honorable. Neither you nor I want a Wizard in the family that may curse one of your children when in the throes of anger."

_Insanity and magic were not good mixes but even if Bella and her father were insane that did not apply to Narcissa. _"She's not like that."

"You're fourteen, very young. Don't commit yourself or allow her to involve you in anything more formal until you speak to me first." _Lucius had met Narcissa Black a year ago and had become smitten for lack of a better word. Maybe Severus could be helpful in making Lucius see Narcissa and the Blacks for what they were._

Lucius nodded worriedly._ He had always thought Bellatrix odd... but insane?_ "I wonder if Lord Prince knows what you've got in mind." Lucius mused wanting to change the subject.

"I don't think he cares so long as I get saddled with the boy and he gets paid. He'll be getting the money from the boy's inheritance and mine also...Lord Prince will have made himself a fortune before the day is over."

"Too bad he's a squib." Lucius whispered disatisfied.

"He's a carrier and once he turns seventeen can bear the next heir if need be. He will be bound to you, so he will never get it in his head to turn against us. He will be treated and educated as part of this family...and whether he and you marry he will still be bound to you. His father saved my life. I have to offer for him. Things will be done so everyone benefits. " The older Wizard looked at his son hoping he would see things his way.

Lucius had been brought up right and knew that what his Father was doing he did for the family's honor. If Lord Abraxas allowed Lord Prince to offer Severus Snape as carrier to other families without stepping forward he would lose face. The boy's father had saved his father's life. If the boy's family was going to get rid of him, Abraxas Malfoy was honor bound to take him.

"It's a question of honor Lucius. I hope you understand."

Lucius sighed and looked away. "I'm trying to sir."

_**back at Prince Manor...**_

Lord Prince rose to his feet while keeping his grandson pinned to his seat with a glare. The boy had managed to run off twice. He hadn't wanted to use the strap on him with his visitors so soon arriving but after having been spit on Lord Prince had lost his control and had punished him mercilessly.

Severus who had not cried since his parents had died had finally broken down. After the beating he had been ordered to his seat where he had remained quietly while his cousins and Aunts looked their noses down at him. _He hated them! He hated each one of them, but he hated his Grandfather more!_

"Remember what I said boy, do as I tell you or you will not leave this room with the skin on your back." Severus who was having trouble disassociating himself from the burning pain on his back nodded and sniffled quietly. "Good. Now eyes down until I say so!"

Abraxas and Lucius entered the heavily furnished room behind the house elf. "Lord Malfoy and his son Master." The tiny elf announced before bowing himself from the room and closing the doors.

--------

"Lord Malfoy...Mr. Malfoy... a pleasure to have you." Lord Prince greeted the blonde and his son formally. He hated the pair but the money he would be getting had made him gracious.

Abraxas and Lucius nodded in return their eyes taking in the others present in the room. It seemed the whole family had shown up. "A pleasure to be here Lord Prince, everyone ..."

"My family was visiting when all this began. They have been helping me with the child. Let me introduce you..." The dark haired wizard explained offering his guests a seat.

After the brief introductions in which Severus much to the Malfoys' disappointment did not look up conversation began immediately. Knowing that his father could handle the greedy wizard Lucius looked around discreetly. The Princes were not a pretty lot. Besides the gangly, pale, Severus there were four stocky boys with dull blonde hair and bruised faces. Also seated was a girl of about twelve who was looking at him from under her lashes. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes and was also on the beefy side. The Prince women were blonde, blue eyed and downright plain. There were two men in the room one was a heavy-set Wizard with dark brown, wavy hair, and tanned complexion. The other was a smaller version of the first. Of all those present Lucius came to the conclusion that Severus Snape was the only family member who looked anything like Lord Prince, he hoped the resemblance was only _**skin deep.**_

_**------------**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**_


	4. Things that matter

Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling!

* * *

slash-SSLM

AU-Story

* * *

A Snake in Sheep's Clothing. A Question of Honor.

Chapter Four. _Things that matter..._

* * *

_**Story begins immediately after the last chapter...**_

_**At Prince Manor...**_

Ignoring the Princes who were looking at him with open curiosity, Lucius observed Severus a little closer. _He didn't look like much. He was a lanky boy with short black straight hair in very ill-fitting Wizarding clothes. Lucius was not impressed; didn't the boy know how to dress? Well, if he didn't, he would soon learn._ _He'd be damned if he was going to be embarrassed by the muggle squib._

Watching his father and Lord Prince from the corner of his eye, he was pleased to see that the Wizards were almost to the point of signing the final documents. The sooner they were out of this place the better.

Severus knew he was being observed by no other than Lucius Malfoy. _The youth was tall and looked healthy so he secretly wondered why he would need a carrier. He probably just wanted to have another servant._ _He had heard his Uncles talking about it, it seemed that they were getting rid of him because he was a squib._ _Well if being a squib was getting him out here then he would remain squib, at least until he left._ Feeling a cramp travel up his leg he shifted slightly and winced when a shooting pain traveled up his back. _His Grandfather had hit him good! Evil bastard. He couldn't wait to be out of here!_ He sighed inwardly feeling Lucius' eyes on him_. Didn't he know that staring was rude? Dumb blonde! He had no manners! _

--------

"It all seems in order Lord Prince." Abraxas Malfoy nodded handing the dark haired Wizard the contract that would grant him Severus Claudius Snape Prince. It appeared that Lord Prince wanted a guarantee that he would not challenge him as executor of the boy's inheritance so he had included a clause just incase. Not wanting to risk the negotiations, Abraxas had agreed without protest. He would make it up to the boy. Besides it wasn't as if Severus would need the money.

"As it should be." The dark-haired lord murmured looking over to his grandson. Severus had up to now obeyed him. In a couple of minutes whether he ever did, would cease to matter.

"Very well, then I suggest we begin the transfer ceremony," Abraxas announced looking over to Severus. The boy had sat quietly thus far...he didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

"I assure you there is no interest of recovery." Lord Prince assured his guest sincerely. _The boy might look like him but the resemblance was only skin-deep. Severus was his father's son. Months ago he had agreed to receive his daughter under the condition that she divorce her husband but the girl had been a weakling and had broken her word to him. If she hadn't died, he would've thrown her out a second time._

"Neverthless, I must insist on the ceremony." Abraxas argued not because he thought Lord Prince would ever want the boy back but because he wanted to make sure that there would be no link that would make it possible for Lord Prince to try to influence the boy against his new family.

Thinking about the money he would receive the Prince patriarch agreed with a shrug. "Very well. But we sign first."

"Certainly, but the funds won't be transferred until the ceremony is carried out."

"Naturally." _Damn Malfoys didn't trust anyone_! Lord Prince snapped his fingers, seconds later a small table with two quills appeared between the two. Both men signed in silence while their audience looked on with unease. Both families had much to gain and lose if something went wrong. Once signed the documents glowed and disappeared from sight. A copy would go to the Ministry while the other made its way to the Malfoy vault.

Lucius shoulders sagged slightly...he had hoped that his father would change his mind at the last minute but such had not been the case.

The Princes sighed in relief. Seventy five thousand galleons would go a long way.

Severus bit his lip nervously..._a contract had been signed that much he knew but he couldn't help but feel that something very important had also happened. He had never felt so ignorant and weak! _He shook his head trying to dispel the sadness and desperation that was taking hold. He had almost succeeded when his Grandfather's voice rang out. "Boy! Come here!"

Severus stiffened the Wizard never called him by his name like he did his cousins. Severus was always _brat or boy_. Trying not to wince at the pain on his back and bum he got off the chair and moved slowly towards the Wizard.

Lord Malfoy rose as Severus made his way to them. The boy was moving with slow measured steps, his back was straight as a rod. The dark eyes so much like Lord Prince's looked skittish and he nodded in encouragement. The blonde wondered if his host had informed young Severus of what would be taking place in a matter of minutes. Sparing a glance at those around him, he doubted it.

Acknowledging Lord Malfoy's nod, Severus gained a small measure of calm and hope. _Maybe working for the Malfoys wouldn't be so bad...he wondered how much he would be getting paid_. _If he saved his money, he could try to get back to London. He was only ten but if children were expected to work in Wizarding England maybe they could also do other things like travel and live away from their relatives._

Severus reached his Grandfather's side in silence. "You will be living with Lord Malfoy and his family from now on. You are to obey him and Lady Malfoy in everything."

_Obey them? In everything? He was supposed to be their servant not their slave! They didn't own him. Noone did._ "Do you understand boy?" the old Wizard asked taking Severus arm.

The dark haired boy nodded quietly. _What else could he say! _

Lucius moved closer, Severus hadn't said a word since they had arrived and he had to admit that he was more than curious to hear the boy speak. "Verbal response boy." Lord Prince prompted squeezing his Grandson's arm.

"I understand."

"Very good. Lord Malfoy if you'd like to start." Lord Prince signaled the rest of his family to rise. For a split second Severus felt the urge to run and shifted nervously. Trying to avoid any such occurrence, his Grandfather simply grabbed him by the shoulder with one hand while he drew his wand with the other

Severus immediately tensed looking from one Wizard to the other. Lord Malfoy simply smiled but his Grandfather's face was set in determination. Severus couldn't help but swallow as fear gripped him. _Why were they drawing their wands? His mother had only done it when she was going to cast a spell. They had already signed the contract, what else were they going to do? And why did he have to be so close? _He wanted to ask questions but his burning back reminded him of the consequences if he dared open his mouth.

Lord Malfoy tapped Severus head once. Severus felt a tingling travel from his head down his body. The feeling was not uncomfortable but he couldn't help but tremble in fear. He wasn't completely ignorant of magic and could perform a variety of spells thanks to his mother but he had never experienced a spell directed at him. He couldn't help but shift away in a panic but again his Grandfather tightened his hold. "Lord Claudius Tiberius Prince North, do you release Severus Claudius Snape Prince from his duties to your house, family and name?"

Severus' heart skipped a beat. _Claudius! He was named after his Grandfather? He shook his head in confusion...why would his parents name him after his Grandfather when the Wizard hated him so much!_

"I do." Lord Prince answered tapping the child's head with his wand. The tingling was joined by a slight burning sensation that caused Severus to clench his teeth and try to pull away. Tightening his hold, on a squirming Severus, Lord Prince urged Malfoy to continue. _The stupid brat was going to ruin everything!_

"Do you release Severus Claudius Snape as a Prince and renounce his blood_?" Renounce him! His Grandfather wasn't just sending him to work for the Malfoys he was disowning him just like he had his mother!_

Again both Lords touched their wands to Severus' head and the tingling turned into a loud pounding while the burning sensation intensified. _He felt horrible! They were killing him! _

"I do." Severus gasped and fell to his knees as he tried to push his Grandfather away.

Lucius and Abraxas saw the boy fall to his knees in confusion. _Severus was a squib he shouldn't be feeling anything. Was he ill?_

Claudius lips thinned angrily and he pulled Severus to his feet brusquely. _He knew he shouldn't have beaten the little git! Well too late to turn back, not that he would've anyway._ "He was disciplined earlier," was all he said as he forced Severus to remain upright.

Lord Abraxas frowned and hesitated with the last part of the ritual.

Sensing his doubts Prince growled, "do you want him or not?" _Stupid Wizard! Why did he have to be so melodramatic about everything! Just get it over with!_ Lord Prince thought pulling Severus up by his arm. Not wanting a repeat of the beating he had just gotten, Severus struggled to remain standing.

Lord Abraxas silver eyes glared at the dark haired Wizard, _a brute through and through_! Looking down at the small boy, he couldn't help but feel that he was doing the boy a service by getting him out of his family's clutches. Without answering, he raised his wand over his head, seconds later it was joined by Lord Prince's.

By this time, Severus was moaning in what could only be pain. He had broken out in a sweat and could feel his hands shaking. He tried to run but his legs wouldn't carry him. Something horrible was happening to him and he was too small to stop it. He couldn't help but cry in fear and frustration. _Father! Help me_! He thought over and over in his confusion.

_Lucius moved uneasily something was not right. Squibs didn't behave like this during __Transfer ceremonies. How could they? They couldn't feel their magic...yet Severus was writhing in pain as if he was being torn in two_. Young Malfoy turned to look at his Father, from the frown on the older blonde's face Lucius could tell that his father was thinking the same thing. _He had to stop!_

But Abraxas Malfoy didn't stop. If Severus was a magical child and his relatives were still getting rid of him, then he was bound to take him now more then ever. Cursing Lord Prince he finished the ritual, "Do you renounce his body, his soul, his blood, his name, his duty and his magic Prince?" Abraxas asked releasing the spell that would claim the orphaned Severus' as a Malfoy.

Severus shook his head. _It was too much! Daddy they're killing me! Help me! Mommy please! _

Looking at the boy's face Lord Prince shook his head in haughty disgust. _Melodramatic squib!_ "I do!" he cried and cast the spell that would release his Grandson and allow Abraxas Malfoy to claim to him as one of their own.

Severus hit the floor with a thud and lay panting heavily..._his blood was boiling and his head was pounding_. When Lord Malfoy's and his Grandfather's spell hit him his whimpers turned to sobs.

Before Lord Prince or anyone could recover from the spectacle of the tortured child Abraxas stepped forward, "I claim you Severus Claudius Snape. I claim your body, soul, blood, duty and magic. _Sangunea Prince expelliarus... Sanguinea Malfoy reciverus... Snaguinea Malfoy aceptarus..._ Your are a _Prince_ no more."

Severus heard the words faintly and shook his head frightened. ..._Daddy help me...please come back_... he murmured over and over again. His murmur turned into a scream when Lord Malfoy's magic wrapped itself around him. The high-pitched scream reminded Lucius of a wounded animal and he couldn't help but shudder inside. _What was going on?_

Lord Malfoy signaled Lucius to step forward. His son immediately levitated Severus and moved him towards the door. The boy was whimpering in pain and confusion. He was obviously not well and he had no doubt as to why that was. _In his greed for money_ _Lord Prince had passed his Wizard Grandson as a squib carrier. Squibs were not affected by binding cerremonies but Wizards were different, to the latter binding ceremonies were not only painful but traumatic._ Abraxas couldn't wait to be away, the sooner they got the boy out the sooner they could attend him.

"It's done Lord Prince," Abraxas announced slipping his wand in his cane.

Lord Prince looked at Severus' face one last time before shaking the blonde Wizard's hand. _Something had just happened...but what?_ Looking over to his sons and other family he could see their questioning looks. He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. _Severus had never really been his Grandson. He had seventy five thousand galleons. His family and name were safe once more. Wasn't that what really mattered?_ "It's done Lord Malfoy."

--------

AN:

I got back from vacation two days ago and have been reading to get me back in the mood. I've started chapters on all my stories and hope to be posting all of them really soon. Thanks for the story alerts...they're nice but how about a review too. Twenty story alerts with only three reviews is just really uneven.

Ta..Ta.


	5. Godsent

Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling!

* * *

slash-SSLM

AU-Story

* * *

A Snake in Sheep's Clothing. A Question of Honor.

Chapter Five. _Godsent_

* * *

Lucius, Severus, and Abraxas apparated before Snapdragon Manor. Having taken Severus into his arms Lord Abraxas made his way up the steps leading to the entrance of the imposing columned structure that was home of the Malfoys. Alerted by the wards that her husband and son had returned Eugenia Malfoy threw open the door and quickly moved out of the way. 

"Get the healer." Lord Malfoy ordered his wife taking the stairs two at a time. "Lucius don't stay behind." A confused Eugenia looked from her husband to the pale child in his arms and called her personal elf while the pair continued on their way.

"Yes Mistress." Dobby one of the youngest elves at the Manor answered.

"Get healer Jacobs don't come back without him."

Without a second thought to the fact that said healer was presently in France the small elf snapped his fingers and disappeared with a pop.

Turning the corner Lord Abraxas swore under his breath. _Greedy bastard! If he didn't want the child all he had to do was say so instead of selling him off as a squib and endangering his life in the process._

Lucius knew something was terribly wrong and wondered how it would affect him. _The boy was supposed to be his carrier but what if he wasn't one. Wizard carriers weren't as common as squib ones. Maybe this could work in his favor if the boy was a Wizard then his father wouldn't bond the boy to him...or would he? His father had a fanatical view on honor and duty maybe this would only make things worse! _Pushing his worries aside the tall youth opened the doors to the bedroom next to his.

Abraxas placed the young boy on the bed and covered him with a thick blanket. Drawing his wand he cast a magical scan. When the wand began glowing red he swore mentally. Severus's mother's magic had been drained and his Father's had been weakened to the point that he was falling into a magical coma.

"Is he dying Father?" Lucius whispered looking at the unmoving figure.

"His magic is. It's slowly draining like his mother's." _Damn you Prince!_ Abraxas growled. _Severus Snape hadn't been a squib but he would soon become one if he didn't do something to stop the magical drain._

"What can you do?" Lucius asked folding his arms in front of him. Lord Abraxas couldn't help but notice his son's coldness at the situation before them.

"I can do nothing but you can." He announced turning to the youth.

"Me?" Lucius couldn't help but feel nervous, _what could he do?_

"He needs magical strength to keep his magic anchored."

"If you're suggesting-" Lucius took a step back but was quickly dragged back by Abraxas who pushed him under the covers next to an unconscious Severus. The boy instinctively scooted next to Lucius and curled against him. "But Father-" The teen protested scooting away from the child.

"He's going to be your bonded anyway."

"He was going to be my bonded because he was supposed to be a squib carrier!"

"Wrong son. He's not a squib but that doesn't mean he's not a carrier. We have to act quickly or he'll lose his magic. There's nothing to do but anchor it with yours."

"But Father!" Lucius protested moving away from Severus once again. Feeling the magical warmth pull away the boy groaned in pain.

"I said stay put!" Abraxas thundered making Lucius gasp in surprise. His father hardly ever shouted and never at him.

Lord Abraxas swore under his breath.

_**half an hour later...**_

The healer murmured to himself and turned to Lord and Lady Malfoy apprehensively.

"What can you tells us?" Lady Eugenia asked looking at her son's expressionless face. Lucius had thus far remained silent but even she could feel the smoldering resentment at what he had been forced to do. She like Abraxas understood that taking the child in was their duty but to make their son lend his magic to anchor the child's was a decision she could not understand. Using one's magic to anchor another's required a level of mental and magical intimacy that caused a connection that was close to bonding and although her husband had decided to bond Severus to their son that had been when he had thought him a squib carrier something he most definitely was not.

"Well it worked Lord Malfoy. The boy seems to be gaining his strength back." The Healer began guardedly.

"But?" Lucius asked while Severus snuggled against him his small hand entwined with Lucius' under the covers. Luicus had tried to pry the small fingers away but everytime he came close Severus would whimper and his father would glare at him.

Lord Abraxas interrupted his son. "You wish to add something Karol?" the Wizard asked his one time school friend.

Karol Jacobs sighed, "his magic's been anchored but there's now a link with young Lucius."

"And..."

"The boy is very young so he's holding onto Lucius magic with all his might. This will only make the link grow stronger I don't know if that's what you want."

Lucius who was still working on his occlumency had begun broadcasting his thoughts loud and clear and the older Wizard was not pleased with what he was picking up. Not letting on that he was reading his son's thoughts Abraxas shrugged the comment aside and changed the subject. "So he's definitely not a squib."

"Most definitely not... but he is a carrier." Jacobs added pleasantly.

"A Wizard carrier?" Eugenia whispered in awe. _Wizard carriers did exist but they were rare, maybe one in every thousand._ "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent Lady Malfoy." The healer nodded.

Lucius could only look down at the raven haired boy next to him. _A wizard carrier was bonded to him?! The prestige that that would bring his family was beyond words. His fortune was made! Not only was he the Malfoy heir but he would have a Wizard carrier bonded to him and he would marry the most beautiful Witch in England! Narcissa had mentioned not wanting children immediately after the wedding with Severus as carrier he would be able to give his future wife the opportunity to enjoy her status as Lady Malfoy without worrying about bearing him an heir_

Abraxas Malfoy saw his son's smug smile and looked away to hide his disgust. _When had his son turned into a fool?_

_**Several hours later...**_

Abraxas and Eugenia sat by the fire in their bedchambers quietly.

"It must be done."

Eugenia shook her head worriedly. She knew her son too well for her husband's idea to work. "Lucius may accept him as a bonded carrier but not as more than that." _Wizarding custom allowed for a Wizard to take a carrier as bonded but it did not require the dominant Wizard to marry the carrier, which meant that Lucius could have an heir with Severus but could marry someone else. She was no fool and she knew very well who her son would chose. Narcissa might be a good match if she came by herself but a marriage between families like theirs and the Blacks would naturally join their houses for generations. The Blacks were just too volatile for the Malfoys to benefit from such union and if the Malfoys did not benefit Abraxas would never accept such a match. _

"I worry about him Eugenia. He's too proud, to self serving. There was a time when being a Malfoy commanded respect because of our deeds and not because of our wealth."

"Abraxas, he's no different from the youths that surround him." Lady Malfoy tried to soften her husband but even she knew she was fighting a lost cause. _Abraxas came from a different time, a time so different from the one they lived in now._

"Well he should be. If this is anything to go by I am right in what I'm doing."

"Talk to him first at least."

"Like he did with me? No Madame if my son thinks he is intelligent enough to outwit his own father then he will learn never to underestimate anyone." Lord Abraxas unfolded the parchment and reread it for the fourth time that evening. Lucius had written to Rigel Black asking to see him before the end of the week. Rigel had returned the owl with a date and time. _How dare his son go behind his back after he'd been strictly ordered not to commit himself further with the Blacks!_

"You can't be certain that-"

"He was given an order! He went behind my back! I love my son but he will learn one way or another. He will lead this family once I am gone. I have to make sure he's prepared in everyway."

"Isn't the bonding enough? It will be difficult enough as it is on the pair. I can't even begin to imagine how Severus will react when he wakes up."

"The Snapes are a strong lot. He'll adjust. We'll make sure he does."

"The child is nine! Brought up as a muggle and although magical he knows nothing about us. He's ignorant of our ways."

"He'll help me save Lucius from sheer disaster." Abraxas growled looking at the second parchment. It was an invitation to a gathering at an undisclosed location. The invitation had not been dated but it had been signed _T.R._ It had taken Eugenia the better part of an hour to decipher the writing.

"I thought you had rescued him to help him, not use him." _Abraxas had expressly forbidden Lucius any private communication with Narcissa during the summer and the youth had disobeyed. Maybe she should've kept quiet but how could she? She had bowed on their marriage day to owe loyalty and obedience to no one but Abraxas. She had done the right thing but she couldn't help feeling like a traitor to her son._

"I rescued him yes but if by doing so I can help my son then I will. You know that I don't agree with these new ideas."

"The purity of Wizarding blood?"

"That's just the beginning. He surrounds himself with idiots who follow his orders because of the Malfoy wealth. Those fools will be his downfall. I'm worried. I'm a hundred and five years old, you're sixty! He's fourteen! We waited too long!" He growled rising to his feet.

Eugenia shifted uncomfortably she had married her husband forty years ago but had been unable to conceive until twenty five years into their marriage. "You speak as if he were evil already!" She cried defensively.

"He's not but what's to stop him once I'm gone! He'll be in charge...I love my son...but..." Abraxas gritted out looking at the _T.R._ at the bottom of the second owl.

"Talk to him!"

"I have spoken to him again and again! He knows my reasoning and he doesn't agree with me. He obeys me because he has no choice. He's not a bad person but he will be unless...I'm the head of this family I have a responsibility to make sure he makes the right decisions." Abraxas knew that nothing was guaranteed but he had to make sure that Lucius at least married someone who would be completely loyal to the Malfoys and someone who could give Lucius an heir that would have no ties to anyone other than them. Someone intelligent who would be a partner and friend not just an social climbing pureblood!

Eugenia straightened her shoulders. "I am loyal to you my Lord and if you feel that arranging for Lucius and Severus to marry is the appropriate action then so be it."

"It won't happen anytime soon though. I want them to get to know each other first so they won't be strangers when they eventually marry."

"Will you tell them?"

"And have them fight me every inch of the way. No...they'll marry after I'm gone." Abraxas decided.

"What about Rigel Black?"

A gleam came into Abraxas eyes at the mention of Narcissa's father. "I'll deal with Rigel Black in my own time and in my own way."

----

_**later that night...**_

Lord Abraxas moved to the large bed and drew the curtains quietly. With the help of several potions Lucius lay on his back sleeping fitfully while Severus rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, his thin arm thrown across the teen's chest. Soft blue and green swirls of magic surrounded the pair. Cocking his head the Wizard sighed, _Severus had been Godsent_.

-----

**AN:**

**I've no idea what Narcissa's father's name is so I went with Rigel. I'm very happy to see that many of you have decided to put the story on "story alert" now how about you leave a review too**. READ AND REVIEW


	6. Strife steps in

Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling!

* * *

slash-SSLM

An AU-story so there'll probably be things you don't recognize.

* * *

**Important Author's Note:** In an effort to give Snape a bit of help along the way I've introduced his Great Great Grandmother Gytha Snape. The grandlady is not alive but exists through a portrait that she charmed using her own blood, a fact no one but her and every Lord Of Snape is aware of.

Lady Gytha Snape never married due to the fact that she took over as Head of the Snapes when her two brothers passed away prematurely. Her fiancee, unwilling or unable to marry someone who would hold more power and prestige than him, called the wedding off. Strangely enough the Wizard never married.

* * *

A Question of Honor.

Chapter six. Strife steps in.

* * *

Young Severus woke with a start feeling slightly dazed. _Where was he? This wasn't his bed! And who was the blonde kid sleeping next to him? And why was he holding his hand! Ewww!_ Without a second thought Severus let go and scooted to the end of the bed. The move made him dizzy and Severus sat still until the room started spinning. When he felt steady enough he looked around carefully. _This was not his room or the room he had used while at his relatives so where was he?_ He sighed and tried to remember. The images began coming to him..._his Grandfather had sold him or given him away...he remembered money being discussed so yeah he had been sold. That meant that the Prince's were done with him, that at least that was a good thing but now what._ Looking over to the blonde on the bed he frowned remembering the youth and his stares. He looked down at himself he was dressed in pajamas with tiny brooms that whizzed back and forth. Looking back at the still sleeping youth he wondered why they were sharing a bed. _If the size of the room was anything to go by he was sure the Malfoys could've spared another bedroom. Wizards were an odd lot. Well, weird or not he wasn't sticking around. He didn't know the Malfoys but with his luck they were probably just as bad as the Princes._ Taking care not to wake the now snoring boy he moved off the bed and looked for a pair of slippers but didn't find any. Ignoring the light-headedness he felt as he stepped away he left the room. 

As far as he knew Wizards traveled by floo, which meant that he had to find a fireplace that held floo powder so he could leave. Except for one time, the Princes had always managed to keep him away from the fireplaces but here there was no one to prevent him from leaving. Careful not to wake any of the sleeping portraits and ignoring the funny feeling that told him to go back and get in bed Severus tip toed down the hall. _Now, if he were a fireplace with floo powder... where would he be? _

---

Lucius felt a pull and opened his eyes with a groan. _What now?_ Looking over to where Severus was supposed to be he was startled to see it empty. _The little brat was gone!_ Feeling the bond's pull he rose from the bed and grabbed his robe; he was about to leave the room when the door opened and Abraxas Malfoy and his wife walked in.

"Where is he?" Lord Abraxas asked his wand in his hand. The charm he had place on Severus had alerted him that the boy had woken up.

Fighting the dizziness Lucius leaned on the bed as his mother rushed to his side.

"He's burning up My Lord." Eugenia exclaimed before whispering a cooling charm over her son. Lucius struggled to focus and answered, "He's gone. The bond woke me up several minutes ago."

Helping his son sit on the bed Abraxas called his house elf. "TUNI!"

"Yes Master," an eager looking elf cried appearing before the tall blonde.

"Severus?" the pureblood asked urgently.

Cocking his head as if to listen to a voice only he could hear the elf answered after a few seconds. "He's in the main library ...no he's not!" The elf quickly added.

"What do you mean? He's not!" Lady Malfoy demanded.

"He uses the floo. He left the Manor." The elf explained.

Feeling the bond stretch to an almost breaking point. Lucius gasped in pain_, Severus was gone! Merlin! He was gone!_ Instinctively he grabbed onto his Father's arm, Lord Abraxas supported his son's weight and helped him lie down. "Get him back! Please!" The young blonde hissed before passing out.

-----

_**minutes earlier...**_

The portrait of Lord Phinehas Malfoy observed the door creak open and a dark mop of hair peek inside. The small head looked from one side to the other and turned to his painting but the legendary Malfoy hung his head and feigned sleep.

Severus looked from the portrait to the large fireplace and the floo powder on a small side table and smiled regardless of the headache that had decided to join his upset stomach. Making sure he did not wake the sleeping Wizard the boy tiptoed to the towering fireplace. _Wow! It was enormous. Maybe they're compensating for something. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant but had heard his father murmur it to his Mother when he spoke about the Princes._ Grabbing some floo powder and ignoring the sudden need to throw up Severus went to stand inside the fireplace. He had seen his cousins use the floo once but had never used it himself so he was a little bit nervous.

"Stop!" Phinehas shouted startling Severus but not stopping him in the least.

Closing his eyes tightly, Severus threw the powder, and shouted, "Snape Hall!"

When the green flames turned into a fiery red and then black a single word escaped Phinehas Malfoy, "Gytha"

----

Abraxas was about to step out of the room when his Great Great Great Uncle stepped into the picture of Malfoy Manor hanging in Lucius' room.

"Abraxas!" The booming voice rang out through out the room causing a startled gasp from Lucius and Eugenia.

"I'm in a hurry Sir." Abraxas said over his shoulder.

"He's gone to Snape Hall and the floo has been sealed!"

"Snape Hall? You saw him." _Of all the places! How was he supposed to get the child now? He'd have to go to the Ministry. It'd be difficult and expensive...but there was no other way._

Phinehas looked from his great great grand nephew to Lucius. "Is he alright?"

"The bond..." Abraxas explained pacing the room. "I'll have to go to the Ministry to get the floo open. Legally, he's ours..."

"Legally he's supposed to be a squib carrier...the Snapes will try to use it."

"Any Snapes that might exist are squibs besides he's underage, an orphan. This is where he belongs. He's bound to Lucius!" Eugeina protested trying to ease her son's discomfort with calming charms.

"And can remain to be so while in the Ministry's custody. The Minsitry will not listen to squibs fighting for their squib relative but the Ministry might listen to squibs fighting for their Wizard Lord. The law may not do much for Squib Carriers but Wizarding ones are entirely different especially if they stand to inherit the house of Snape. That there was money exchanged for Severus would look bad for the Malfoys and don't think for a minute that the Princes will not try to get him back."

Abraxas had never bee so angry with himself. _How could he not have shut the floo down!_ "What do you have in mind?"

-----

_**Meanwhile...**_

Severus Snape stumbled into an eerily cold and abandoned room. _Ok maybe Snape Hall hadn't been the best choice but hadn't his father told him that the floo here was connected to some Snape squibs that lived in Scotland. The problem was where in Scotland? _He had hoped that someone living in Snape Hall would help him but looking at the dusty sheet covered room he knew that that would not be the case.

Wiping his sweaty brow and wrapping his arms around his body for warmth Severus looked around with a tired sigh. After a couple of minutes he sat down on one of the dusty sofas to think things out. _He was ten, his Mum and Dad where gone._ He still couldn't bring himself to say the word dead. _His mother's family had sold him to the Malfoys, they had cast a spell that had hurt him, he was Lucius' carrier whatever that meant. He had escaped from the Malfoy's house and was now in his father's ancestral home trying to make his way back to his squib relatives but he didn't know their address. He was alone, his head was pounding he was sweating but was terribly cold._

"Now what do I do?" he mumbled dejectedly. _Get warm;_ he thought and quickly grabbed one of the sheets covering a small end table. When he had gotten some of his shivering under control, he moved to the door and tried to turn the knob but nothing happened; the door was locked. Trying not to panic he moved away and looked around the room but there didn't seem to be any other way out. Clutching the dusty sheet, he closed his eyes and bit his trembling lip. _He wouldn't cry! He wouldn't cry!_ He chanted as he leaned on the door and slowly slid to the cold floor as darkness overtook him. His Great Great Grandmother Gytha Snape's portrait looked on in somber silence from a shadowy corner.

**_A quarter of an hour later..._**

After making sure that Severus was sleeping fitfully or as fitfully as one in his situation could Gytha Snape went back to her painting as quickly as the other portraits let her. Snape Hall was in an uproar and everyone wanted to know about the young Lord. To make time Gytha had asked for everyone's patience and had told them to keep a watchful eye on Severus. As a result, the three paintings that hung in the young Lord's room were a bit over crowded at the moment.

With a sigh the tall witch sat back sipping her tea and waited for morning to warm her room and for her caller. When she saw a tall form in the horizon of her painting, she took a deep breath and waited.

"My dear Gytha."

"Phinehas Malfoy," the witch exclaimed mildly. _Well, this was going to be interesting!_

The elaborately dressed blonde bowed and kissed the outstretched hand. "Gytha, it's always a pleasure."

"Are you here about my great -great -grand son?" Lady Gytha asked coolly. "Slippery, isn't he? A true Snape." The tall dark haired beauty smiled in amusement. "He came through a couple of minutes ago...he seemed tuckered out so I got the elves to take him to bed. A good nap will do him good."

"You're not worried that he might be-"

"Hurt? We Snapes are stronger than we look. How's Lucius fairing though?" Phinehas simply arched his brow but remained silent. _Sly witch!_

_**half an hour later...**_

"Two of the children!"

"Two, it doesn't matter if they're males. Unlike most families we Snapes do not care if the head of our house is male or _female._"

Phinehas shook his head. _Gytha was insane!_ "One."

"Two." The Witch pressed sipping her chamomile tea.

"We don't have to agree. He's already a Malfoy." Phinehas stood to pace the small garden.

"He's a _Snape _Malfoy and Lord of the Snapes and a Wizard carrier. That carries weight anywhere."

"The Ministry will-"

"Let's leave the Ministry out of this, shall we? He's an orphan, alone and betrayed by his mother's family, suspicious of all of you." The witch murmured waving her hand at her caller.

"He'll get used to it."

"Are you that sure? He's a _Wizard carrier_ not a _Squib carrier_ the difference is more than you'd care to admit. I can convince him to go along."

"The bond can do that." Phinehas argued.

"He's a Snape...and you know what they say about us..."

"I coined the phrase incase you don't remember." Phinehas countered observing the handsome witch.

Gytha leaned back looking at her flawless hands..._they had been greatly admired when she had been alive...when all the squib business had started_. Resting her hands on the arm rests she looked at the love of her life. After the House of Snape that is. _If Phinehas was going to be difficult then she would just tighten the screws._ "Ugly business Dark Lords..." She began softly. "...some children think they know what's best and go along, still some families might survive what is coming."

Phinehas remained poker faced but that was more telling than anything he might've said. _Of course she was talking about Lucius and his fascination with the pureblood creed and the rumors of a new Dark Lord._ "After six generations of being cursed with squibs and weak Lords, the Snapes have produced a Wizard carrier...if anything we have proven that nothing is impossible to _us _can you say the same for the Malfoys, Phinehas?"

Phinehas pursed his lips. _They could try to remove the child by force but any attempt to break the Snape wards would certainly bring the attention of the Ministry and who knew how they would react to the sale of a Wizard carrier and one that was in line to inherit the house of Snape._ "I should've married you Gytha"

The witch shrugged, "...the world is full of should'ves, could'ves, would'ves. I made my peace with your decision..." The tall blonde half smiled in return. "Stupid though, it may have been." The Witch finished with a smirk. "I'd like it in writing then."

"In writing?"

"IN WRITING." Lucrecia repeated. _She had been Lord of Snape when she had been alive and had charmed her portrait with her own blood before she had died because she knew that this crucial moment would come. The house of Snape needed new blood but with squibs being born like rabbits no house worth being conected to had ever consider any of them as marriable. Malfoy blood would do them good. _

_Severus was young enough to learn what it meant to be a true Lord. If they were both careful his children would too, at least the second and fourth would. They had to be smarter than all of them or Snape House would not survive another generation. After Tobias' death the Snapes had seemed doomed now things were different. She would be an idiot not to take advatage of the opportunity fate had given them._

"They'll have to marry then. Snape house will be a protectorate of the Malfoys until the third and fourth borns reach the age of consent and come to the House of Snape."

"Second and fourth." Gytha corrected putting her cup down. _Married. Oh how she'd love to see Lord Prince's face when his thievery came to a screeching halt! The bastard!_

"THIRD AND FOURTH!" Phinehas insisted.

The witch looked at her one time fiancee coldly. _After almost three centuries he still thought he could have his way when it came to her and her family_. "Good day Phinehas!"

Phinehas pursed his lips angrily, and remembered why he hadn't married the only woman he had truly loved. _With her stubborness and his impatience they would've hexed each other to death_. "Fine! You stubborn wench."

"Coming from you that's a compliment." Gytha replied smiling, "Now tell Lord Abraxas that we'll expect him, Lady Eugenia, and Lucius and anyone else he'd care to bring at one for lunch, you're invited of course. We'll sign the contract and get them married at three. Make sure you bring your solicitor as we'll have ours present."

"And the bond?" Phinehas folded his arms smugly. _If Lucius was in pain then the boy would surely be suffering._

The witch thought about it for a while and then shrugged, "the pain will make them understand how important it is for them not only to be together but to stay together. It's a lesson best learned early, don't you think? Now, if you don't mind I need to check up on Severus."

* * *

**AN: I must admit I couldn't decide where to go with this story. I didn't want to make Severus suffer for the sake of suffering especially after DH (I'm still barfing over the ending.) so I rewrote half of the chapter and have decided to take a more Slytherin approach to the story. A little FYI the name Gytha means "strife or war" and Phinehas means "serpent's mouth." Let me know what you think of Lady Gytha and Phinehas. I promise plenty of Severus in the next chapter.**

* * *

+ 


	7. The Marriage

Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great Rowling!

* * *

slash-SSLM

An AU-story so there'll probably be things you don't recognize.

* * *

A Question of Honor.

Chapter seven. The marriage

* * *

After getting rid of the on lookers that had crowded the portraits in Severus' room Lady Gytha sat down to mull over her Great Great Grandson's future and that of their house. An opportunity like this would not come around twice; she had to make sure that Severus, young as he was, understood what being Lord Snape and being bonded to Lucius Malfoy meant. _How to make Severus accept the inevitable...?_

-----

A tired Severus opened his eyes slowly to see a thin dark haired woman of about thirty five, dressed in period clothing, and surrounded by flowers sitting before him.

"Good morning child. Welcome to Snape Hall I'm your Great Great Grandmother Gytha Snape." The woman introduced herself with a smile that didn't seem to fit her face.

Severus shut his eyes feeling slightly nauseous but opened them again seconds later. _Had she said, great-great grandmother?!_

"Are you still with us Severus?" Lady Gytha leaned forward and peered at the child.

Grimacing Severus closed his eyes and nodded, "You don't look that old Ma'am." He murmured struggling to sit up.

Gytha frowned, _Severus didn't look too well. She'd have to move things along before he became too impaired._ "I'm a charmed portrait of said lady." The woman explained waving her hands at the frame that surrounded her.

Severus eyes opened a little wider. _A portrait?_ Leaning on his pillows he noticed the elaborate iron frame.

"You have a beautiful frame." He said admiringly.

"Thank you. You can call me Grand-Mama. Now if your feeling rested, I'd like you to have something to eat and then we can talk."

The simple thought of food made his stomach clench but Severus nodded_. If he wanted to get to his squib relatives, he'd need her help._

-----

After getting dressed with the help of two house elves Severus had been led to a large Libray where Lady Gytha's portrait had magically hung itself. Along the way, he was greeted by a myriad of portraits who wished him long life as Lord of Snape. Reassured that maybe he wouldn't have such a bad time getting to his Squib relatives Severus entered a somber looking library where a table had been set for him.

_**Half an hour later...**_

"Feeling better?" Lady Gytha noticed the half touched food.

Severus placed the spoon next to the plate and leaned back in the chair. "I'm feeling dizzy Grand Mama." He whispered with closed eyes.

"I suspected as much and I'm sorry, but we need to talk."

Severus nodded, "I just want to get out of here. I want to go back to London."

_Go back to London? Well Severus would definitely be getting a surprise._ "I'll try to be brief and to the point." The Witch promised folding her arms on her lap.

----

Three quarters of an hour later Severus sat with mouth hanging open.

"I'm afraid you're a bit shocked."

Severus shook his head in disbelief. _She had to be joking! There was no way everything she had said was true_. "But I can't marry another boy!"

Gytha Snape squared her shoulders, "Actually you can and you have to."

"But I'm just a kid and a boy!"

"You're the heir of your house and have a duty to act honorably."

"What about Lord Prince? Why didn't he?"

"Because he didn't know you could do magic of course!" Lady Gytha responded trying to be patient.

"But I was his Grandson!" Severus argued.

"No Severus. You were never his Grandson. I'm sorry but ..." the Witch murmured sadly.

Ignoring his dizziness, Severus jumped to his feet. "NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"Severus!" Lady Gytha protested sounding hurt.

"You're not! You're happy I'm the way I am. You're happy I can have babies! You're happy I have to marry Lucius Malfoy! You're happy because then my babies will be in charge of the Snapes and the Ministry won't try to take everything! You just said it! You can't take it back! I won't let you!" _If he was a Lord then no one could order him around!_

"And I'm not going to. Yes, Severus I'm happy that some good will come out of all this!"

"I DON'T SEE THE GOOD THINGS!" Severus shouted.

"Sit down!" Gytha Snape ordered- rising from her own seat.

"I don't have to. You're not my mother! You're not my father!" Severus cried wrapping his arms around his body.

"I'm the closest thing you have. I could've lied to you, but I didn't. I'm telling you what has happened and what will happen."

"I don't want to hear anymore so just leave me alone!" Severus cried looking away from the portrait.

"If I do. You won't survive in this world."

"Please just leave me alone." Severus mumbled wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. He felt so empty and he knew it was the damn bond that was telling him to go back to Lucius Malfoy.

Gytha sighed inwardly..._it was a quarter past twelve and this was proving a bit more difficult than she thought._ "I will, but first I want you to meet some people."

"Huh?" Severus looked up in confusion.

Lady Gytha smiled. "They've come to see you. They want to pay their respects."

"Who are they?" Severus sniffed looking at his new Grand-Mama curiously.

Lady Gyatha didn't answer but signaled to the house elf and the creature snapped his fingers. The large doors to the Library creaked open; outside a crowd of people turned and waited in silence. Severus looked at them; the great majority had dark hair and eyes, and was tall and thin. Severus looked at each one knowing they must all be related to him. After a few seconds the men and women walked inside and after bowing to him stood aside quietly. Severus looked back to Lady Gytha's portrait.

"They're your relatives as you have probably deduced. All of them are squibs and every single male is a carrier."

"Why are they here? I mean, I don't understand." Severus asked turning to Lady Gytha's portrait. _Had they come for him? But he couldn't go, could he?_

"Unlike the Princes, the Snapes take care of their own especially if they aren't magical. They may be squibs, but they're still your blood. They all decided to leave the Wizarding World when they discovered their condition."

"So they wouldn't have to marry like me."

"Squib carriers don't have any rights except the ones their new families chose to give them. They preferred exile to the obvious, and the previous Lords allowed them to and in some cases helped them relocate."

"Why didn't the other Snape Lords protect them, stand up for them so they could stay? Isn't that what a Lord is supposed to do?" Severus asked solemly.

"They were just above squibs themselves Severus. Even your Grand Father and Father decided to leave the Wizarding World behind. When your Great Uncle died and your father refused to take his place, and then died, leaving you at the mercy of the Princes we thought the Snape family would be lost. The Ministry has been trying to confiscate what remains of the family's fortune for centuries. You're a Wizard Severus...once you come of age you'll have the magic and a title to protect yourself and your family."

"But I don't want to be Lord Snape. I don't want to be married or bonded!" Severus argued shaking his head while his relatives looked on sympathetically.

"Ultimately it's your decision Severus. If you want nothing to do with the Wizarding World...then we will try to protect you when the Malfoys and the Ministry come for you?"

"You can protect me?" Severus asked hopefully.

"The wards around the Hall are over five hundred years old. You will be safe here, but you can't eave." Lady Gytha warned.

"Why not?" Severus demanded.

One of the Snapes closest to Severus stepped forward. "If I could say something Lord Snape, my name is Tiberius Snape Nelson I'm a muggle doctor."

Severus nodded hoping against everything that the squib would say something that might help him. "We are not magical my Lord." The older gentleman began, "If you left the safety of the Hall, they would search for you, and the first place they would start with would be our homes."

"Your homes?" the Snapes in the room nodded. The meaning of what that would mean to the defenseless squibs was obvious.

"There would be very little we could do but try to shield you with our bodies." A second Snape added.

"It's so wrong." Severus murmured feeling his head spin. "Aren't the Malfoys afraid their children will be squibs too?"

"When two equally-powerful beings are involved precautions can be taken to prevent it."

"But why didn't someone do something before?" Severus demanded shaking his head stubbornly.

"Those before you weren't strong enough to do anything. When five squibs are born in the same generation, your allies desert you faster than you can imagine. Wizards and Witches would rather marry a dementor than a Snape nowadays."

"Our family in the Wizarding World is slowly dying My Lord." A tall young woman added sadly.

Severus looked around the crowded room. The guilt he was feeling at still wanting to run was overwhelming. _But if he left they would have to help him? What if they got hurt?_ "What do I do now?" he asked hugging himself to keep from shivering.

"You go back child." Lady Gytha's words were like nails on a coffin.

"It's not fair..." Severus groaned; his head was pounding, and he was feeling worse all of a sudden.

"You're young, but you'll understand more as you get older. The Malfoys are a powerful family and they are honorable for the most part." Tiberius Snape explained stepping closer to Severus.

Severus looked up not really hearing the older man's words, "I don't feel very well." He murmured before losing his lunch over his older cousin's shoes.

----

_**a quarter of an hour later at Malfoy Manor…**_

Lucius was dressed in elaborate black and silver robes. His platinum blonde, shoulder-length hair was tied back from his pale face. He stood waiting for his father and mother. Five more minutes and he'd be close to Severus again. He had taken several potions to calm the withdrawal symptoms but all they were doing was take the worst of the pain away. Lucius looked at the clock move one more minute and he closed his silvery eyes in effort not to disgrace himself before those that stood next to him_. The situation was unreal to say the least. To think that two days ago he had been dreaming of his future with Narcissa. To think that just yesterday he still held hopes of choosing his own spouse. To think that today he couldn't wait to hold his husband in his arms. What in the world had happened? How had the control of his life been taken away?_ _If his father thought that by making him accept the brat he would be under his control he was wrong. This marriage would be nothing more than a means to an end._

Three of his cousins, two Aunts, and three uncles looked at him with blank faces, no doubt confused by his Father's actions. To bond the Malfoy heir to a Snape, even if he was the Lord of Snape and a Wizard, was perplexing to say the least. No doubt, the pureblood had his reasons and no doubt, they were powerful.

Abraxas and Eugenia Malfoy stepped into the room at one minute before one. Greeting their relatives with a brief nod Abraxas walked to his son. Lucius was breathing hard and seemed weak but all of that would change in a few minutes. Their eyes met and Lucius mentally questioned his father's motives but Abraxas eyes were cool and unresponsive. _Lucius would be saved from the Blacks and from those who would use their name and power if it killed him._

When the clock struck one Abraxas and his wife moved to the fireplace, after the green flames engulfed his parents Lucius and his cousin Crowley followed close behind. Their solicitor and the rest of the Malfoys came last.

----

A dazed and pale-looking Severus stood next to his second cousin, Tiberius Snape. The squib and two others had been asked to remain behind to help him with the wedding. _Wedding! He was ten and a half and he was getting married!_ Severus shifted and looked at the fireplace nervously and even a little hopefully. His cousin had given him some medicine to help him with the dizziness but he still couldn't control the slight trembling that coursed through his body. Cousin Tiberius had explained that the dizziness and trembling were withdrawal symptoms brought about by the bond with Lucius Malfoy and that his soon-to-be husband was probably feeling just as bad. Oddly enough, the idea that Lucius was also suffering made him feel a little better.

"What's going to happen to all of you once I get married?" Severus asked worrying about his cousins.

"We'll go back to the Muggle world and wait until you come of age and then come back if you wish it."

"I'd like you to come back but only if you want to. Why can't you stay here though?" Severus pulled on his robes impatiently. They had made him dress up in a high collar shirt, long vest, over coat and robes all of them with the Snape family crest, a Snake battling an Dragon of all things. When he had seen himself in the mirror Severus had had to admit that he certainly did look like a Wizard, even if he didn't feel like one.

"It might be a little difficult for us to remain here My Lord." Rupert Snape a forty-seven year old Professor of Literature answered cautiously.

"Can't you call me Severus?" Severus asked, feeling strange that a man who was old enough to be his father had to be subservient to him.

Before anyone could say anything Lady Gytha did, "It would be disrespectful for them to Severus. You must remember who you are at all times."

"But they're older than I am." His father had instilled in him a strong sense of respect for his elders and Severus was having trouble with all the bowing and Lord Snape bit.

"Lord Snape...it wouldn't be appropriate...if your own kin doesn't treat you with the respect you deserve, no one will. It's not a hardship for us so you shouldn't feel bad."

Severus nodded reluctantly. "Why did you say it would be a bad idea for you to remain here?"

"Until you come of age the Snape clan will become a protectorate of the Malfoys which means Lord Malfoy may make decisions concerning our well-being."

"So they can decide things for you."

"Exactly," Tuberius answered, "but only if they find us, the ones that left are already married...but we're not."

"Can they hurt you?" Severus genuinely worried.

"The Malfoys are honor bound not to harm us...so they would never cause us any physical injury."

"But?" Severus queried.

"But they can order us to marry ...they can barter our carrier gift for-"

"For money." Severus completed.

"or power," Cousin Tiberius added.

"But if you don't want to."

"Just as they would be honor-bound not to harm us...we would be honor-bound to do as they ask if such unions benefited the Snape-Malfoys."

Severus shook his head earnestly. "You have to go back then. I don't want you to have to do things you don't want to."

"They will as soon as you leave. In fact I'm already making arrangements for them to be relocated to their new homes." Lady Gytha assured.

"Will I be able to see you Grand Mama?" The idea of not seeing his family even if it was in portrait form frightened him.

"You will come to Snape Hall once a month for two days in the company of your husband."

"Does he have to come?" Severus shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking.

"It's essential that he comes," Cousin Tiberius explained looking at Severus in the eye.

"I guess it'd look good that he comes here, huh?" Lady Gytha smiled at Severus keenness. "I bet he'll probably hate it." The small boy added with a weak smile. He was starting to feel nauseous again.

With a pop Tanis, Lady Gytha's personal elf, appeared, "the solicitor is here."

"Very good have him come in. Severus, Tiberius, Rupert stand over there. Joannas stand by the door. It's two minutes before one the Malfoys shouldn't be long." Lady Gytha ordered.

**_one o'clock Snape Hall_...**

Abraxas and Eugenia Malfoy were the first ones to step through the green flames of the fireplace. If they were surprised by what they saw, they did not show it. Severus Snape although paler than before stood flanked by whom Abraxas knew were the child's squib relatives. A solicitor in dark robes stood next to Lady Gytha's portrait with several scrolls in his hands.

Severus looked at the tall pureblood and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. These people would soon be part of his family. Because that's how he saw it. To him the Malfoys would be part of his family not him part of theirs.

The pureblood pair nodded to Severus and then to the portrait and lastly to the squibs that surrounded the small Lord. After receiving acknowledging nods, the pair stepped aside and the fireplace shone with green flames for a second time. This time it was Lucius and his cousin who stepped through.

The moment Lucius grey eyes met Severus onyx ones the magic in the room became palpable. Lucius felt his bonded's magic touching, caressing his, and fisted his hands to keep himself from reaching out. If it had been Narcissa standing there, he would've been the happiest person in the world.

Severus felt weak and dizzy at the same time. Cousin Tiberius had explained that when he saw Lucius again he would feel the need to go to him, to touch him, and that if he didn't he would feel the withdrawal symptoms again, the man hadn't been exaggerating. Severus could only hope that his Grand Mama and the solicitor would not drag out the ceremony. _Crap he couldn't believe it! He actually wanted to be married._

After the last of the Malfoys and their solicitor stepped through, Abraxas stepped forward and began the formalities. Phinheas sat in an empty protrait and watched in silence.

Lucius like Severus' mind was caught in a whirlwind. He tried to focus but like his bonded all he could hear was murmurs. Their bodies like their minds only had one true concern and it was one another.

The pair was led to a dining room which had been set out with its finest china and silverware. Laden with enough food to feed a small army the couple was led and sat next to each other. Conversation was kept to a minimal, but the pair didn't notice too intent were they on each other's presence. After what seemed like an eternity everyone rose and walked to the library. After escorting Lady Gytha to her portrait Phinheas sat again. Gytha was fianlly getting what she wanted, Malfoy blood in her family. He had to hand it to the witch; he really did.

Once inside, the attorney's began bartering shrewdly. Half an hour later, when Lucius and Severus were at their breaking point the pair was led to a table where the magical contract was placed. Abraxas handed his son the quill, "sign." Lucius didn't really hear his father's order but when the quill was thrust in his hand he quickly scrawled his name. Seconds later a very weak-kneed Severus did the same. Tiberius and Rubert Snape signed as witnesses and Lady Eugenia and Cousin Crowley did the same for the Malfoys. When all was said and done Tiberius Snape led Severus to Lucius. The blonde took Severus hand relishing his bonded's touch and magic. Taking the ring from his father Lucius placed it on Severus' wedding finger. An almost incoherent Severus then took the second wedding ring offered by Abraxas and placed it on Lucius wedding finger. A second later the contract disappeared and Severus' world went completely dark.

Catching Severus against him Lucius easily lifted the boy in his arms and without so much as a good bye entered the fireplace and disappeared.

Lord Abraxas smiled inwardly. After bowing to Lady Gytha, he took his wife's hand and entered the fireplace. When everyone was gone Lady Gytha sat back with a satisfied smile. Phineas who still hadn't left watched her like he had when they had both been alive. " I should've definately married you."

Lady Gytha only smiled.

--------

AN:

AN: Narcissa Gringotts here! Just letting you know that I will be changing my name to _'Ode to Snape_,' you can call me Ode. I have strong reasons for doing it but I won't bore you with the details.

Thank you for your never-ending patience. I debated on whether to write an _AN_ to let everyone know what was going on but I hate to receive alerts with ANs instead of chapters so I stuck it out until I could actually post a chapter to explain the delay. What happened was that I enrolled in summer mini-courses and one of my teachers put Snape to shame. I had a lot of difficulty with said teacher, but I still managed to pass the class. The course ended on Thursday, so I'm free to do as I wish until _fall courses_ start up. Anyway, here's a chapter. I haven't written in a while so please don't be too hard on me if you find typos and such.

I want to mention one thing that I feel is very important. Although the pair is married, Lucius and Severus are fourteen and ten and half respectively so there will be no messing around until Snape's at least fifteen or sixteen.

Last thing. The site seems to be acting up so I hope you guys get an ALERT! For anyone who's reading _Till Debt Do Us Part_ or _Hell Hath No Fury_, I've posted new chapters for those stories too.


	8. Two Children

**The Wonderful World of Harry Potter and Company belong to Rowling.**

* * *

**A Snake in Sheep's Clothing**

* * *

SSLM

* * *

Chapter 8. Two Children.

* * *

**_the morning after the wedding..._**

Severus and Lucius woke with a start. Dazed the pair looked around their eyes meeting each others at the same time. "AGHH!" Severus screamed pushing Lucius away with such force that the youth teetered off the end before landing with a loud thump on the floor. Seeing his chance Severus scurried to the farthest side of the bed his hands wrapping around a pillow and holding it before him as a shield. _It had to be a dream! No a nightmare! A vicious ugly one! It couldn't have happened or did it?_ Looking at the ring on his hand, Severus stopped stunned. _Sweet almighty it was true. He was married._ Looking at the steely grey eyes as Lucius picked himself off the floor. He spotted the same ring on the youth's hand and tightened his hold on the pillow.

Lucius sat up with a groan, _stupid brat!_ He thought pulling himself up never losing sight of the boy clutching a pillow before him. "Well this is rich I get pushed off my own bed by my half-blood spouse." He murmured angrily.

Severus tightened his hold on the pillow and jutted out his chin. "I'm not a half-blood."

"He speaks."

"Of course I speak you idiot." Severus growled.

Lucius' launched himself across the bed and grabbed Severus. _He would be damned if he was going to tolerate the brat's ill manners._ "Don't ever speak to me like that!"

Severus gasped in pain as the blonde twisted his short hair but refused to acknowledge Lucius' words. _Stupid blonde!_

Angry that Severus was not responding Lucius gave the boy's hair another sound twist, "Apologize this instant!"

"Drop dead you jerk!" Severus cried out. _If Lucius thought he was going to make him cower, the blonde would be sorely surprised. He hadn't done it before the Princes and he he wasn't going to do it now._

The blonde smiled, _so Severus was a stubborn. Well, so was he_. Leaning over he whispered coldly, "I suggest you apologize to me because I can do this all day." Gone was the urgency that had existed yesterday afternoon to be near Severus. A night of sleeping next to each other had appeased the bond. Until tonight that was, when they would probably be writhing in pain unless they lay next to each other. With another good twist Lucius continued his demand, "I'm waiting brat."

Severus cried out as tears threatened to fall. "Go to hell!" he shouted struggling to get away.

"What's the meaning of this!" the thunderous roar shattered the struggle between the two.

"Lucius! Let him go!" a woman's voice demanded.

Lucius pushed Severus away and turned from him angrily. Exhausted and in pain, the dark haired boy hung on to the bed post so as not to fall.

Abraxas strode in, his face set in a dissatisfied scowl, and stopped a few feet from the bed. "I demand an explanation Lucius."

Lucius pulled himself from the bed and righted his clothes while Lady Eugenia pulled an unwilling Severus into her arms. "I was teaching him some manners."

"Not while you're under my roof." Came the steely reply.

"How I treat him-" Lucius protested but was cut off by his livid father.

"Don't challenge me Lucius. You'll regret it."

"Abraxas!" Lady Eugenia protested as she held Severus.

"I already do." Lucius replied glaring coolly at the older blonde.

"Lucius please! Both of you! Don't argue."

"See that you don't regret it anymore." Lucius looked from his father to Severus, who was being comforted by his mother and glared resentfully.

"I will not tolerate such abuse. Remember that the next time you wish to exercise your dominance over your ten-year old husband."

_And whose fault was that?_ Lucius moved to stand closer to his father. Silvery eyes met silvery eyes. "Disappointed Sir?"

"It's disgraceful." Abraxas whispered in a barely controlled voice.

Abraxas' words stung Lucius but he was too proud to say so. "My apologies then, I'm only fourteen after all." He reminded Lord Malfoy before leaving to change.

---

Severus gasped as a Lady Eugenia ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you all right child?"

"I just got bullied. What do you think?" Severus whispered before moving away from the witch's comforting arms.

"What do you think Lady Malfoy." Lord Abraxas corrected. _Severus Snape seemed an intelligent sturdy young lad if a little ill-mannered. But with time that could easily be corrected._

Severus looked up at the tall Wizard. The resemblance between Lucius and Lord Malfoy was uncanny. "You will learn to address those around you in the proper manner Lord Severus or none of us will be getting along. Is that understood?"

Lady Eugenia blushed guiltily. _How could Abraxas scold the boy for being rude!_ "Do you want to lie down?"

"No thank you, _Lady Malfoy_. I want to get dressed." Severus murmured rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. _I'm not going to cry! I'm not going to cry!_

"Your dressing room is through that room. We'll bee having an early lunch." Lord Abraxas ordered nodding for his wife to leave. "I'll escort the pair down stairs when they're done."

Throwing her husband a nervous glance Lady Malfoy stepped close enbough for only him to hear. "Try to understand them, they're just children."

Severus moved off the bed unsteadily, his scalp hurting from Lucius' manhandling. After sparing Lord Abraxas' expressionless face an accusing look, he walked to his dressing room and closed the door behind him.

----

Lucius sagged against the door the second it closed and locked behind him. _He attacked a ten year old because he had called him an idiot! What was wrong with him? His father was right, it was disgraceful! He was a Malfoy and he had behaved like a common thug. To top everything off that child was his husband, granted in name only, but his husband nevertheless._ Shaking his head he began dressing mechanically, he was almost done when a wave of sadness and desperation hit him making him sway.

----

Severus locked the door, oblivious to the endless amounts of clothes and elegance, and went to sit in the corner. Closing his eyes, he allowed the tears that had been threatening his eyes to fall. _Lucius hated him! He was disgusted by him! How was he supposed to live here! Wasn't Lucius supposed to like him? And why had HE called him an idiot? He hadn't meant to, not really anyway. He couldn't do it! He didn't want to be here! He didn't want to be here!_ He murmured rocking back and forth. Before long the falling tears turned into uncontrollable sobs

----

_They're just children. _The words echoed in Lord Malfoy's mind making him feel terribly guilty. The guilt however didn't last very long. _He had been forced to save his family and he had done so. Still, he was shocked by his son's behavior and knew he had to find a way to make things easier on the pair. Although he knew Lucius possessed a temper, he never thought the youth would resort to physical violence, least of all against someone so much weaker than him. It was all of those stupid new ideas. Blood purity! It was nonsense, since when did blood guarantee honor. It was a ridiculous notion, yet his son believed in it. Well nothing like marrying a Snape to take him down a notch. Lucius would change, even if this incident stated the opposite. The bond would help, but he would also have to use cunning._ Abraxas was mulling his strategy when an ash-faced Lucius came out and strode towards Severus' dressing room. Alarmed that his son might be ill or that he might want to harm Severus, Abraxas went after him.

Lucius turned the knob but the door was locked. Exasperated he turned to his father.

"Something's wrong?" Abraxas asked observing his son's pale parlor.

"He's in distress." Lucius murmured tightly moving to get his wand from the night table.

"Allow me." Lord Malfoy cast an alhomorra against the door and then stepped aside. Lucius quickly went in; his father was close behind him. Maybe it was because the bond was still too new and fragile but Lucius couldn't ever remember feeling so guilty. _He was the reason Severus was suffering and he had to make it right._

Severus looked up startled when the door swung open and wiping his tears pressed himself against the corner. "Leaver me alone!"

Lucius hesitated when he saw Severus' pained expression and ignoring the struggles and words of rejection took him in his arms.

"Let me alone!" The dark-haired child squirmed and pushed angrily, fighting the magic that told him that this was what he needed.

"Sh….calm down Severus. just calm down." Lucius felt horrible, part of him still felt that Severus had been rude and had deserved some kind of discipline but a greater part of him told him that nothing could excuse his behavior. Holding Severus firmly, Lucius whispered words of reassurance and apology. "It's all right I won't do it again."

"You hurt me!" Severus cried mournfully giving up his struggles and burying his face in the young teen's chest.

Lucius' blonde hair draped his face as he looked down at the flushed face and teary eyes. "Sh…sh…it won't happen again." He whispered softly.

Abraxas Malfoy watched from the doorway with a blank face but a bit more hopeful. _They were both young, so very young after all._

**------**

**AN: I don't know why but I really like this story. Read and Review.**


	9. Life with the Malfoys

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

* * *

SLASH

SSLM

* * *

A Snake in Sheeps' CLothing...

Chapter 9. Life with the Malfoys

* * *

Two weeks of being married and living in close proximity to Lucius had done nothing but made the young Severus Snape-Malfoy more reserved. Lucius although not rude or mean was the bossiest person he had ever met. _It was, do this… do that, wear this… don't wear that, read this… don't read that, eat this…don't eat that. He hated it. He wasn't stupid; he could make decisions for himself. Too bad his husband didn't see it that way. Thankfully the arguments that erupted between them were usually resolved by Lord Malfoy. The Wizard was a no-nonsense person much like Severus' own father and could usually settle matters with a quick word or two. _

At night Severus and Lucius slept together but unlike the first couple of days they no longer had to hold each other. Both had chosen a side of the large bed and like an old married couple would turn their backs on each other after an absent-minded goodnight. Much to their chagrin they would sometimes wake up snuggling. Lady Malfoy had told them to think of each other as a _favorite blanket or teddy bear._ _Teddy bear!_ Severus hadn't really been one to play with toys but Lucius had oddly enough blushed at the comment.

In the morning, they would rise and go about their morning routine and then breakfast with the rest of the family which consisted of Lord and Lady Malfoy and one or two visiting cousins. After two weeks of quiet observation, Severus had come to the conclusion that the majority of the Malfoys, including his husband, were a-quiet-snobbish sort. They hardly ever spoke but when they did, it was to cut someone down or to raise them to new heights. Severus, who was naturally off limits to their waspish tongues, listened to them and tried to remain impassive as his father had taught him to. _Never let them know what you're thinking Severus_, Tobias Snape had often whispered to him. Looking at his cousins by marriage through the mirror, he shrugged the Wizards away and focused on Lucius who was quietly arguing with Lord Malfoy. Mind you, no one not even his family would've been able to tell but Severus easily picked up the youth's irritation through their bond. Trying to look relaxed, he opened his mind like his mother had thought him to see what else he could sense.

"I don't see why you invited them." Lucius pulled on his cuffs irately.

Lord Malfoy raised an eyebrow in surprise. _He would've never guessed how much having the Blacks over was going to bother his son._ "It's a necessary step." He said watching his son in law out of the corner of his eye. _Severus was doing it again...precocious boy, indeed_. With a grimace he noticed how Lucius remained oblivious to his bonded's activities.

"Why? I'm going to see Narcissa in a month when I go back to Hogwarts." The young blonde argued quietly.

_Always thinking about himself first. "_This is not just for your benefit Lucius but the family's. The Blacks need to understand that you are no longer available and that I support you and your spouse thoroughly."

"Of course you support us; you forced me to marry him. You want to rub it in their faces is what it is."

"I want them to see the support you have. Once you and Severus leave for Hogwarts it's your duty to protect him from _anyone_. Severus is too new to our world you must lead him; show him what it means to be married to a Malfoy. "

"He's too stubborn to completely accept us. Too much of a Snape."

"He's ten; you're fourteen. I'm sure you can overcome his obstinacy without having to impose your will so openly. Use the bond. The more you order him the less susceptible he'll be to the family's wishes…why don't you try asking him instead of telling him?"

"Like you did me?" Lucius asked and then turned to go to Severus side.

Severus eyes wandered around the room while his new family chatted. The way they stood around him made him think of a school of sharks circling their prey. The only persons he really had spoken to beyond a brief greeting was Lucius and Lord Malfoy and that wasn't saying much. Lucius didn't really speak to him but give him orders, polite ones but orders nevertheless. Lord Malfoy was different though, the man had a piercing stare that always made him fidget. He had learnt that the Lord of the Malfoys' power was absolute much like his would be once he reached his majority in the Snape family seven years away. Which meant that Lucius would, in less than three years, have authority over his person and Lord Malfoy would no longer be able to rescue him or cushion their arguments. He couldn't wait for their monthly visit to Snape Manor; he really needed to talk to Lady Gytha about that little bit.

Side stepping his young cousins Archibald and Rosier, Lucius went to Severus. "Why aren't you wearing the blue robes?" He asked point blank. _Severus taste in clothes was deplorable. _

"I don't like them." Severus answered with a frown. He was still coming to terms with using robes that to him resembled dresses without having to wear the elaborate ones that Lucius chose for him.

Lucius counted to ten. _All Severus wore was black, the color he disliked most_. "Are you sulking because you still haven't gotten a wand?"

"I'm not sulking. And you said I would be getting one last week." Severus murmured trying hard not to be baited. _Lucius was in a bad mood and when that happened he liked to bicker. _

"Well you look it." The blonde drawled with a smirk.

"Well look again." Severus snapped back rising to the bait. Satisfied, Lucius smiled lightly; _at least he had someone to unleash his frustration on. _

"Is your ex-girlfriend really coming tomorrow night?" Severus asked trying to change the topic.

Recognizing Severus' efforts, Lucius decided to drop the subject. "She was never my _official girlfriend_ and yes she'll be here tomorrow night."

"What's her name again…Narcia…Carcia?"

"Narcissa." Lucius corrected his silver eyes taking on a stormy look.

Severus nodded, "Is she pretty?"

"She 's one of the most beautiful girls in Wizarding England."

"… guess with a name like that… she had no choice but to be pretty."

Lucius shook his head. "You're being rude."

"Oh sorry." Severus exclaimed with a dull tone. "Well, I guess she should be congratulated, for being so pretty I mean."

"You try my patience Severus."

"OH…Well I guess I should be congratulated then." Severus replied waspishly. _He was officially in a bad mood and he didn't know why._

"You little half-blood." Lucius hissed wanting nothing more than to box Severus ears.

"Actually, I'm only a quarter. I mean, yes my Grandmother was a muggle so it is my father who was the half blood but my mother was a full-blooded witch so if you do the math it only makes me a quarter. You can do the math, can't you Lucius?"

"You little brat!" Lucius took a threatening step.

Severus immediately backed away. "You started it."

"You are -"

"That's' enough!" Abraxas ordered stalking to where the hostile pair was while his cousins looked on in amusement. _The little Snape Lord was a handful! Good thing he was bonded to the Malfoys. _

"He needs to learn respect." Lucius stated crossing his arms coldly.

"He promised I would get a wand. I have to practice before I go to school." Severus complained like the ten year old he was.

_Ah! Was that it?_ Lord Malfoy nodded in understanding. "And you will, today."

Too young to know when to keep his mouth shut; Severus pressed his luck and spoke out of turn. "And about time, I was starting to get ticked off."

Lord Malfoy frowned displeased. _The boy was too much of a muggle sometimes_. "You will cease this endless use of colloquial muggle speech. It's unworthy of your station as Lord of Snape and of your station as Lucius' husband."

Knowing he had stuck his foot in his mouth, Severus looked down in repentance. "Yes Sir…but I still want my wand."

"If you get it, will you cease your annoying complaining?" Lucius asked.

Severus eyebrow shot up, "Naturally."

**_A couple of hours later at Diagonalley_**

Not that the Malfoys didn't cause a stir, but this was ridiculous. _Then again he should've expected it; Lucius tall blonde cousins would make an impression where ever they went. Not only that, but with Lord Malfoy present things were so much worse_. Funnily enough, it was not Lord Malfoy or the two tall cousins who were causing the stir in the streets of Diagonalley but Severus himself. The last time the Snape's had had a true Wizard as head of the family had been almost a hundred and fifty years ago. One that was as young as Severus, a carrier, and married to the Malfoy, never.

Severus watched people from under his fringe. His hair was longer and he hated it. _Only girls wore their hair long_, he had argued but Lucius and Lord Malfoy had not listened. Wizards and more especially Malfoys by marriage or blood did not wear their hair short, it was considered common. Severus had argued the point and had begun trimming his hair in secret when the blondes had not come around. When Lucius had caught him with a pair of scissors he had charmed his hair to grow the minute he cut it. When Lord Malfoy had heard about it he had canceled Lucius' charm and added his own, his hair was now scissor proof! Severus could only sigh, _the minute he got a wand he was going to cancel out the charm. _

Lord Malfoy watched his son-in-law eyeing everything from under downcast eyes. The boy tried not give anything away but was still too naïve to do it well enough. In time he would become a Snape through and through. Severus was exactly what his son needed; someone to keep him alert and thinking.

When they finally came to Olivander's Severus heart quickened, _finally a wand! This shouldn't take very long. _

**_Several hours later… _**

"Well this is certainly a first, isn't it young Lord Snape Malfoy?" Mr. Olivander murmured thoughtfully.

Severus controlled the reflex to roll his eyes. "I'm sure I wouldn't now ….Sir." He was tired and aggravated. They _had been in the shop for hours and nothing. How was it possible that after forty something wands he still couldn't find one for him._

Lord Abraxas sat back and watched the exchange. _Severus was not an easily intimidated child,_ he liked that. Glancing over to Lucius, he was pleased to find the youth watching the exchange closely as well.

"A Snape indeed." The Wizard murmured walking away to a set of wands he kept incase of an emergency.

"You say it like it's a bad thing….Sir." Severus replied under his breath.

"Not bad, not bad at all." The man answered shuffling back with several dark wooden boxes.

Knowing what the boxes meant, Lucius and Lord Abraxas rose from their seats and their accompanying cousins moved in closer. "Nothing to fear gentlemen…just a little experiment." The Wizard reassured the Malfoys. Severus looked over with a frown…_now what? _

"These here are special wands my boy…the first one is thirteen inches, mahogany, very sturdy, the center has thestral hair…and a sliver of dark unicorn hoof."

"A dark wand!" Lucius murmured.

"No, not at all…simply one that facilitates certain spells. Your husband Mr. Malfoy, has a certain aura about him. I perceive he has certain abilities that will be enhanced with the right tool."

"Father?" Lucius turned to the Lord Abraxas hesitantly. The silver-eyed patriarch did not say anything. After a few moments of contemplation he nodded. "Take the wand Severus." _Blood mating bonds could not be broken. Severus was bound not to harm them, having the wand would be useful for harming others though, preferably their enemies. _

Severus didn't know what the fuzz was about and picked up the black colored wand in his right hand. It immediately lit up with a red pulsating light that dimmed into grey and then went black.

"A perfect match," Olivander announced with a satisfied smile.

Lord Abraxas nodded feeling somewhat dissatisfied. No one in the Malfoy had ever had a dark wand. They possessed a kind of controlled darkness too difficult to handle he would have to work with Severus and Lucius before they left for Hogwarts to make sure that no mishaps took place.

Severus felt the tension around him and opened his mind to try and discern the meaning of it all. Lucius he picked up easily, he was worried about the wand. His new cousins the same…but Lord Abraxas…there was nothing coming from the patriarch, with a frown he looked up at the man. The silver eyes where looking at him with such force that had took a step back. _Precocious indeed, he'd have to have a long talk with his son soon. _

"The wand won't be registered until tomorrow, so I suggest you hold it Lord Malfoy." Mr. Olivander handed the Malfoy Lord the case and Abraxas slipped it into this robe pocket and lay a large amount of gold coins on the counter before turning to leave.

It was on their way out that Severus came to face with the people he hoped never to see again. The small group which consisted of his ex-Grandfather, his two ex-uncles and their children, his ex cousins and tormentors, stood around for several seconds before Lord Malfoy took charge of the situation. "Lord Prince."

"Lord Malfoy." The tall, dark-haired, lanky Wizard replied his piercing dark eyes on Severus similarly tall, lanky and dark haired form.

Severus floundered until one of his cousins opened his mouth, "I thought you said you were never going to wear a dress." Lord Prince could've slapped the child for his coarseness in public but Severus beat him to it.

"He has to. He's the girl." The oldest boy snickered.

Everything after that was a blur. Severus' fist smashed against the young Prince's mouth. The second ex cousin tackled him to the floor forcing Lucius to step in and drag the boy off his squirming husband. All the while Lord Prince hissed at his sons to keep their children in check while the Malfoy cousins pulled a swearing and kicking Severus to his feet and held him away from the Princes. "You stupid little half-blood!" The chunky Prince shouted holding his busted lip.

"My father was the half blood you ignorant lump. If you're going to insult someone, get it right at least!" Severus shouted while Mr. Olivander shook his head. _Good thing the child's new wand was in Lord Malfoy's possession. _

"That's enough Severus!" Lucius ordered with such vehemence that Severus felt a pull in the bond and shut his mouth sullenly.

"Have you had your honeymoon yet?" Severus ex cousin continued cruelly.

"Silence!" Lord Prince ordered making his grandchildren cower and Severus jump back.

Noticing the audience they were attracting, Abraxas tried to get things under control. "Children." He murmured as if excusing everything with a single word_. The Princes were of little concern to him. Severus had been wronged though so he was glad that the boy had gotten his anger out. _

Lord Prince nodded lividly. _Stupid little oafs! Embarrassing him like this in public. He'd personally take the strap to them when they got home. _

"Come along." Lord Malfoy ordered and they all filed out. Severus and Lord Prince's eyes met one last time and something happened. All of Severus' rage at being sold by his own family came back. Pulling away, he launched himself at the closest Prince. Both boys tumbled to the floor with Severus landing on top. Punches rained on the hefty boy until Lucius pulled and dragged a kicking and screaming Severus off.

"Get him home," was all Lord Malfoy said thrusting the portkey into Lucius' hand. Severus was struggling hysterically in an effort to get away and did not notice the pull in his navel until the pair landed back at Malfoy Manor.

-----

When Abraxas finally made it home, Severus had given Lucius a black eye and had holed himself up in his private bathroom again. Feeling that he needed space, they allowed him to remain inside.

It was almost nine o'clock when an emotionally exahusted Severus came out dressed in his pajamas to find Lucius ready for bed. The pair got under the blankets and lay on their side until Lucius felt and heard Severus sobbing in mournful rage and moved to the middle of the bed.

"Come here Severus" He murmured placing a hand on the dark haired boy's thin shoulder.

Seeking a comfort only Lucius could offer Severus turned and immediately buried his face in Lucius chest. "I hate them!" he cried with overwhelming rage.

"I know you do." Lucius replied reaching out through the bond to make Severus feel wanted like his father had told him to.

"They sold me! And called me a girl!" Severus accused clutching onto Lucius' now wet pajama top.

"Yes, they did," Lucius stopped. _A girl! So that's what's bothering him_. "…but you're not a girl."

"I can have babies! Boys don't have babies!" Severus mourned.

"You're thinking like a muggle. No one thinks less of you because you can children. In fact being a wizard carrier is one of the best things that could've happened to you."

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Severus complained.

"Severus," Lucius whispered in warning.

"I didn't want to be sold! I don't want to have babies! What good did it do me? "

"Did you want to stay with the Princes then?" The blonde youth asked.

"Yes…No …why did they have to hate so much…I was their family…I never did anything to them…how can you hate someone just because they can't do magic Lucius or because they're not pureblood…it's not right. No, I didn't want to stay with them. I just wish they had wanted me…just a little…" Severus expressed confused and torn by his own wishes.

_How can you hate someone because they're not pure or because they can't do magic_? The blonde didn't know how to answer the question and shifted uncomfortably. After awhile Severus calmed down and fell sleep. Lucius remained awake feeling guilty for some reason.

* * *

AN:

So much homework, so little time to post! Hope you like it. Leave review.

Next chapter...Dinner with the Blacks! Every single one!


	10. The Blacks Part One

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**A Sheep In Snake's Clothing.**

**ss/lm**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10. The Blacks. Part one.**

* * *

_**The day of the Malfoy-Black dinner….**__****_

Lord Abraxas sat reading the owl Lord Black had sent him requesting that dinner take place a week from that day. The dark wizard mentioned that his oldest niece had dispappeared and that they were searching for her. Lord Abraxas did not like the change but agreed neverthless.

_**At Grimmauld Place…**_

"Are you sure you can manage it?"

"Yes Uncle. I can do it," the soft voice answered opening a blank book. Cutting her finger she filled a small jar with her blood and then dipped the pen and began writing.

_**Six days later…**_

Severus was listening attentively to Lord Malfoy go over the two spells he had been told to master.

"Make sure that when you flick the wand you do it to the right pointing down not the right pointing up or worse to your left."

"Because if I do that, then the spell will be twice as powerful?" Severus asked trying to remember.

Lord Abraxas shook his head, "No. That was not what I said."

Severus frowned, "Oh! You said that it would last twice as long. "

"Exactly." The tall wizard uncrossed his arms and put his wand away. Severus was making steady improvement, and although he still needed a lot to learn he would catch up sooner that he had originally thought.

"I was close." Severus whispered to himself.

"Close is not the same." Lord Malfoy corrected immediately. "You are Lord of Snape Severus and a Malfoy, if you do not learn to be exact with your words then how do you expect those around you to understand exactly what you mean or you understand them in turn."

"I suppose you have a point." The boy agreed grudgingly.

"You will go far if you just accept that you are not always right." The blonde continued moving into another room that served as Severus' school room. _The boy had started tutorials and was doing exceptionally well especially in potions. According to his teachers, he was gifted. _

"But isn't that a sign of weakness Sir." Severus asked slipping his wand carefully up his sleeve pocket.

"A sign of weakness?" Abraxas sat down and watched the thin dark haired boy put his books away. Severus was meticulous in his study and the most organized child he had ever met.

"I mean…I thought Malfoys were always right." He said turning to the sitting wizard. Abraxas smiled with dry wistfulness. _If __Malfoys__ were__ always r__ight, __Lucius would not have tried to marry Narcissa against his wishes_. "I see you and my son have talked."

"Well actually, he talks, I just listen." Severus replied with a frown, _Lucius had gone back to his snobby self lately and had started preaching at him again_.

"Don't you have an opinion?" The blonde asked his grey eyes unwavering.

"Of course…" _what a silly question his father-in-law asked sometimes._

_Silly? __"_You must never be afraid of voicing it." the Wizard continued not giving the fact that he could read Severus' thoughts away. _Speaking of which it was time for his weekly chat with Lucius. His tutors had told him that unlike Severus, Lucius seemed distracted for some reason._

"But what if no one listens..." Severus asked giving himself away.

"Then you talk a little louder." Lord Abraxas suggested.

"I thought you said it was beneath _us _to shout." _Lord Abraxas had told him that, hadn't he?_

"I meant figuratively." The wizard clarified watching Severus nimble fingers organize the ingredients for tomorrow's practice potion.

"What's that?"

"It means metamorphically."

"Oh." Severus had read the word yesterday and Lord Abraxas had explained it to him.

"You and Lucius are getting along better I hope."

Severus shrugged, "I think so." _They didn't argue as much he supposed,__ but Lucius had taken up writing and they hardly spoke anymore. He preached at him but that wasn't speaking. The b__londe was distant and Severus__ knew why but he was not going to cry about it to his father-in-law. __If Lucius spent his time mooning over Narcissa Black__ especially when he wrote__, there was nothing he could do to stop it._

Lord Malfoy picked up the boys' thoughts and frowned over Lucius' recent writing fixation. _That he knew Lucius did not have a journal._

_**A little later…**_

Severus entered the large bedchamber and found Lucius sitting at his desk writing, an odd look on his face. "Your father wants to talk to you."

Lucius stopped his scribbling and turned to face him. "I'll go down immediately."

"He taught me two more spells and wants me to come up with one on my own. When I get it down can I show you so you can tell me what you think?" Severus asked

Lucius closed his _book _and put it away. "Yes, when you learn it."

Curiosity finally got the better of the young boy and he peered at the closed drawer. "What are you writing?"

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked pulling on his cuffs a little irately. _Severus was such a curious child!_

"You've been writing for days but you always seem to be on the same page. Is it a magical book?! Can I see it?" Severus asked hopefully.

"No!" the savage negative made Severus jump back. Lucius caught his mistake immediately, "I meant no…it's a private book. I hope I can trust you to keep away from it."

Severus couldn't help but feel offended. "I'm not prying. If it's private, it's your business not mine."

"Yes it is. I'll see you at dinner."

_**A**__**n hour**__** before dinner…**_

Severus was about to practice the new spell. It was a variation of the two spells his father in law was teaching him. He had researched the intonation and felt reasonably capable to practice it aloud. Lord Malfoy had drilled in him how dangerous it was to mispronounce a word or phrase while holding a wand. After of blowing up the fireplace, he had learnt his lesson.

He stood back and prepared himself like he had been taught but paused when the door to the library was flung open. "You told him." Lucius hissed walking towards him angrily.

Severus instinctively raised his wand and Lucius stopped. "You point your wand at me!" _Just like a Snape! Severus would never be a true Malfoy_.

Although afraid, Severus lowered his blasphemous hand. He could no more lift his wand against Lucius than he could at his own father. Unprotected, Severus' wand was knocked from his hand and he was pushed roughly against the wall. "You couldn't keep quiet, could you?"

"What's wrong with you? Leave me alone!" Severus cried struggling to get free.

"You are nothing more than an ungrateful charity case." Lucius hissed before pulling away and letting Severus fall to the floor. Severus looked up feeling the anger through the bond. Grabbing his wand, he quickly left the room. _He might not be able to attach Lucius but that didn't mean he was going to stick around and allow the blonde to hurt him!_

Lucius watched him leave and stood back uncertain of what had just happened. His father had made mention of him not spending enough time with his bonded and had told him that if his writing was so important maybe he should have it published. When Lucius told him that they were just scribbles the Wizard had looked at him oddly and told him to go spend time with his husband. He couldn't remember what had happened after that.

---------

Severus walked from the room unsure of what had happened. _Lucius had been furious, but what about? He had done nothing…_he stretched his senses through the bond and came in contact with the young blonde's turmoil. _Lord Abraxas had gotten after him for not spending time together. Gods! Lucius thought he had told on him! 'He's always writing...' the Wizard had probably thought that Lucius was writing about Narcissa! He had really stuck his foot in it this time. No wonder Lucius was starting to distance himself. He probably thought he told his father-in-law everything! _

Severus sighed tiredly and promised himself to be more patient and understanding_. Patient and understanding, it was starting to be second nature to him...dumb bond. Why couldn't Lucius be patient and understanding too?_ With a heavy heart Severus went into another room to practice his spell.

That night the pair sat at dinner and the blonde was oddly pleasant. _Was Lucius__ afraid that he was going to tell Lord Abraxas about the __incident?__ He never would…he hadn't even done it on purpose the first time. He'd have to be more careful next time. Maybe Lord Malfoy was trying to help but the man couldn't be coming to his rescue every__time he and Lucius had an argument. _

It was past ten when Lucius and Severus entered the bedchamber in silence, the dark haired boy waited for Lucius to say something but when the blonde said nothing, neither did he.

Lucius felt slightly light headed and moved to the bathroom to take the draught Narcissa had told him about, half an hour later he was asleep.

Severus watched Lucius closely and couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. _Had he messed up that bad or was it something else?_

* * *

_**Grimmauld Place…**_

"Well?" The large dark haired Wizard asked drinking the last of his firewhiskey.

"He's very amenable Sir." The melodious voice answered.

The Wizard pressed on. "You're sure no one knows."

A small innocent smile came over the beautiful young face. "No one does." Lucius had given her the book months ago, not a writer, it had lain in her desk drawer until recently.

The Dark Wizard laid his head back, _a youth!_

A slight figure watched the tall beauty leave Lord Black's study. When she turned the corner, the slim shadow stepped away unnoticed.

-------------

Sirius and his brother were trying to catch the small three-headed-lizard that had taken refuge in the garden when their father interrupted their hunt.

"Inside!" the Wizard ordered.

Regulus looked at his older brother with a grimace and stood up. "Did you do anything?"

"No…but when has that ever stopped him." Sirius answered gruffly_. At least their mother was dead and they only had their father to contend with._

"We've been invited to the Malfoys for dinner." The gruff man announced to his children as they entered the dark and drab room.

"The Malfoys!" Sirius couldn't believe it. _Lucius Malfoy had thrown off his cousin for the Snape squib. Why would they be going there?_

"Yes the Malfoys! Blasted snobby bastards! Marrying their son off to a blasted squib carrier just so their precious blood wouldn't be tainted with ours."

Sirius actually didn't have anything against the Malfoys but he did have to admit that Lucius was a snob. "Why are we going?"

"To show them what they gave up! I expect you to dress for the occasion. Be polite to the family but the Snape brat is a different matter all together." Lord Black murmured with a glint in his eye, a glint that Sirius knew quite well. _A fight_.

"Won't Lucius try to protect him if we get in a fight?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Afraid brat!" Lord Black sneered at the young boy. _One thing he hated almost as much as muggles and half bloods was cowards._

Sirius chin went up. _He was no coward!_ "No."

"That's good to hear but just so you know, Lucius Malfoy has more important things on his mind than his brat husband. I am ordering you to make this night memorable. Can you do that?"

Sirius nodded. _Not like he had a choice._ "Yes."

"Good. Wear your dragon boots." The Wizard ordered and dismissed his children.

The boys left their father's study feeling ill at ease. _They had __basically __been ordered__ to pick on and beat up Lord Snape under his husband's __nose__ and in his own home. And all because Narcissa had gotten jilted. Sirius loved fighting more than casting spells, but he wasn't too sure about beating up a carrier__ especially while wearing his dragon boots__. As far as he knew carriers were __s__upposed to be weak. What was the challenge in that? __Still, he knew what would happen if he didn't obey._

_**The following evening…. **_

Severus pulled on his collar again and earned an emotionless glare from Lucius. How Lucius could manage to glare without moving his eyes was beyond him but Severus wished _he_ could do it. He'd start practicing in the mirror to see if he could manage it.

Severus had been told to dress for the occasion, so he had, with Lady Malfoy's help. The result had been dramatic…he wore dark pants with a pristine high collared shirt and cuffs that came down one inch past the wrists; over the shirt was a long knee vest with tiny onyx buttons from the top to six inches above the knee. Around the waist was a dark silk sash that was tied several times around. Over it was another vest, this one with no buttons and four pockets, two on the inside and two on the outside. Then there was a long open coat which also had no buttons but was closed by three gold clasps at the chest. Lastly, was the only thing he truly liked, the floor length cloak which hung from his shoulders and was charmed to flare when he walked. It gave the illusion of a dark wings and he had to admit that he looked well…cool. Lady Malfoy had given it to him along with five others; they were made of the most expensive magical material and would alter in size as he grew.

"Well you finally look presentable." Lucius observed from his superior height.

"And it's black too." Severus managed to whisper before his father in law signaled for the pair to be silent. The Blacks had just pulled up in a carriage. Severus took a deep breath, _here we go!_

The first to get off was an extremely tall and evil looking man with blue eyes and dark blonde scraggly hair. Severus gulped and instinctively moved closer to Lucius. The young teen noticed the action but did not acknowledge it or did anything to ease his husband's nervousness. _He was going to see Narcissa today! Finally! _Lord Abraxas noticed the lapse and frowned_, Lucius had been having way too many lapses lately._

The man, who even by wizarding standards was dressed in antiquated clothing, stalked the long entrance hallway to meet his host. Behind him were two young boys, _what were their names again…Sirion? Or was it Sirius? The second child Severus remembered as Regulus but the first was drawing a 'blank.' The __**blank**__ was about his size but slightly muscular while the second was a smaller and __extremely thin __replica of the first. Both boys looked at him as if he were a bug they were getting ready to squash_. _It wasn't a very nice feeling but Severus knew that even if he couldn't take on their father he could give the Wizard's sons a run for their money_. _He had a wand and he wasn't afraid to use it. _

The closer the older Wizard got though, the more Severus got the urge to stand behind his father-in-law. He had to admit that even Lucius looked a little ill at ease for once; Severus couldn't really blame him though. The man just didn't inspire an ounce of sanity. Behind Lord Black Severus noticed another Wizard this one was shorter but looked, if possible, more insane. _What kind of family had Lucius been planning to __marry into?_ Knowing who would be coming next, Severus arched his neck trying to see the witch but his view was blocked by _the_ _solid mass of insane muscle_ that now stood no more than two feet from him.

"Abraxas!" The booming voice carried through the hall and Severus thought that had Lucius married into the Blacks he would've been deaf within the first month. Spotting the expressions on some of the paintings, he knew they also agreed.

Lord Malfoy greeted his guest coolly and Severus had to admit he was impressed.

"So this is who you married your son off to!" The wizard shouted staring at Severus as if he were, well a bug…a very small and ugly _bug._ Severus, whose courage was back, stared right back. "Not much to look at, surely Narcissa would've been better eh Abraxas?" The Wizard whispered none too quietly to Lord Malfoy.

"I find him adequate." Lucius answered for his father's sake.

Severus fumed, _adequate! What the hell did that mean?_

"Yes, I'm sure. Well no sense in crying over what could've been. The Blacks are here to extend their congratulations and offer their friendship to the both of you. Sirius! Regulus!"

"Yes father." The _much smaller replica__s_ of the man answered.

"Congratulate Lucius and his carrier! Regulus you too brat!" Lord Black added noticing Regulus, _'I don't want to'_ face.

With a smirk, Sirius turned to the dark-haired boy and smiled knowingly, "Congratulations Lucius I'm sure sh- I mean he'll give you plenty of children." The Black heir finished turning to Lucius at the last minute.

Severus bit his tongue at he/she part and swallowed his pride on the 'bearing plenty of children comment.' He had already gotten into trouble for not holding on to his temper with his bratty ex-cousins; no sense in getting into more trouble; besides, Lord Malfoy had threatened him with taking his wand away if he so much as sneezed in the wrong direction tonight. Liking his wand where it was, in his secret sleeve pocket, Severus simply arched and eye brow and remained silent.

Sirius waited for the outraged the reaction but none came. Angrily he crossed his arms before him. _Stupid carrier! How was he supposed to hit him if he didn't react to his insults!_

Regulus stepped forward and although a good four years younger than his brother insulted him just as good. "Hope you have babies soon."

Lucius acknowledged the congratulations with a simple nod. His father had been quite clear; _I will not have any scenes. __But like Narcissa had said, the night would be a taste of what awaited him once Severus was presented to Wizarding society.__ Noticing his bonded's emotional reaction, Lucius had to admit that she was right. Severus would never be the spouse he needed and required._

"Well just so you know what you'll be missing I brought her with us. Narcissa!" Lucius felt his heart beat faster and then freeze. _His beautiful Narcissa!_

Severus crossed his arms. _The man was just too loud!_ _What was that spell he had read abo__ut…shilencio, celens? Maybe shut up would do?_

Lord Black and his brother parted like the proverbial red sea and a vision of blonde loveliness and blue eyes stepped forward. _Damn! She was tall, blonde, and looking at him as if he were diseased. _Severus snorted and while everyone was looking the pair's way he rolled his eyes at her cousin Sion or was it Sirius?_ No one saw it but the boy was not pleased. Severus one, Sirion zero!_ Abraxas noticed the sour look on Sirius' face and turned to Severus discreetly. The young boy was the image of innocence. Abraxas knew better though, he hoped Severus would not forget his warning, _the Blacks do not fight fair_. Signaling with his hand, he ordered the paintings to keep the Blacks under close watch.

"Good evening Lucius." Narcissa smiled from under her lashes.

"Narcissa." Lucius responded feeling finally whole again.

"I was surprised to hear of your bonding to Mr. Snape Lucius…" The lovely girl murmured with just the right amount of distressed betrayal. "I hope you are happy."

_I hope you are happy! What about him! He had been forced to marry too. Little suck up! _Severus was fuming but tried not to glower, too much.

Lucius was about to answer but his father interrupted him. "I do not see your other daughters," Lord Malfoy observed ignoring the scene his son was creating by ogling the young witch. Narcissa Black was beautiful, but she was too much a Black to ever be anything else.

"The eldest ran off with a blasted muggle. Disowned the wretch! Bellatrix was in the carriage. Belllatrix! Where are you girl?" The younger wizard explained and then shouted into the hall. Minutes later, a young girl, a couple of years older than Severus, strolled in. _Severus had to admit she was pretty even if she did look a mess. Didn't anyone in the family own a comb? Repressing the urge to spell her wild hair into some sort of order Severus watched her slow approach. She was taller than him by at least three inches;__ she had long dark hair and__ bright__blue eyes, a__nd she was dressed like a boy!_

After bowing, not curtseying, before Lucius and Lord Malfoy she walked to Severus, "You should've stayed in muggle England like your father Snape." The girl said threateningly.

"I have no problem hitting girls who deserve it." Was all Severus got out before Lord Malfoy interrupted the exchange and escorted the lot inside. This time Lucius glare showed quite clearly but Severus didn't care. _He was not going to let the Blacks walk all over him just because Lucius was still in love with Narcissa!_

-----

Lady Malfoy, who had been seeing to the last of the preparations, greeted the group and graciously showed them to the dining room.

"So how old are you?" Sirius asked the dark clad boy.

Severus looked up from his food and turned to Sirius who sat next to him.

"Eleven."

"You're kind of puny for eleven." Severus frowned, _he wasn't small! He was regular for his size._ "I read up on the Snapes you know." Sirius continued half listening to his father speak to Lord Malfoy and Bella's incessant humming. _The girl had been crucioed one too many times._

Severus tensed immediately but remained silent. _If Sirius insulted the Snapes, he was going to lose some teeth._

"Is it true that your father was a carrier too and that he escaped to Muggle England and ignored his duty to marry like you?" Regulus cut in a high squeaky voice.

The table was silent except for Lucius' and Narcissa's murmuring. Lord Abraxas waited for his son to say something but it was clear the youth hadn't even heard what was going on not two seats from him.

"Severus' father has recently passed; he doesn't wish to discuss him." Lady Malfoy told the young Black. Sirius _ahhhed a_nd then smirked at Severus.

When Lady Malfoy turned to her son, Sirius leaned over, "Does she hold it when you go to the bathroom too?"

It was a reflex action Severus would one day explain. Without a word he elbowed Sirius in the mouth and the boy fell to the floor. "You stupid half blood!" Sirius wailed rising and throwing all his weight against Severus and knocking him to the floor. The Black heir knew what to do and how to do it but bid his time, it had to look like a regular kid fight or his family could get in trouble. The pair rolled under the table, Severus pinned Sirius and punched him repeatedly until the table was magically raised and Lucius picked Severus by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to one side of the dining room. "I will not have your ill manners ruin our night!" the blonde said angrily while Narcissa watched with a small satisfied smile. Severus was enraged, our night! Our night! Merlin he wanted to strike Lucius so badly!

"You damn squib!" Sirius was being held back by his father as blood ran down the boy's nose and mouth.

"I'll show you carrier squib!" Severus shouted trying to break Lucius' hold on his body while at the same time trying to get to his wand. "Get off me!" he demanded pushing Lucius away.

Unprepared for Severus fury, Lucius lost his hold and Severus flew against Sirius. Regulus was ready and sticking his foot out he managed to trip him. Severus slipped to the floor and his wand fell from his hand. It was picked up by Abraxas Malfoy. Seeing his chance Sirius lost no time and kicked him twice. Severus felt the side of his face explode and tasted his own blood. Before darkness over took him another sharp pain came at him from his side. He heard a scream not realizing it was his own. When he came to he was in his and Lucius' bedchamber. His husband and Lord Abraxas' fuzzy forms were arguing.

"Had you been paying more attention to him than to that wench, this would've never happened?" the slightly taller Wizard said enraged.

"You invited them!" Lucius defended himself.

"They needed to know I'd back you! They were here so that we could gain some insight, not for you to strike up were you left off with that girl."

Lucius shook his head vehemently, "You made a mistake and you're trying to blame me for it!"

"You should've guarded him with your life." _Yes, he had made a mistake. He had underestimated the Blacks and had unestimated his son's fascination with the Narcissa witch. Never again!_

Lucius looked away. _He didn't want... he hadn't wanted Severus hurt! Blasted! The boy wouldn't have gotten hurt if he hadn't acted like such a muggle about it!_ "I'm not responsible for this."

"Yes you are. He is your husband; his duty is to give you children and yours is to protect him."

Lord Malfoy's words were the nail on the coffin for Lucius. _Was that it? A protector? __Narcissa had been right! __He'd be a damn protector to a child__ for the rest of his life_ "I didn't want him and I still don't want him," was all he said.

Severus heard the words and curled into himself wishing darkness would take him for good. _Just someone who wanted him a little…but not here. _

Lord Abraxas shook his head in exasperation, "Until you realize that you and he are all you have…, that he will be the only person you can count on besides your mother and I, you will not succeed and you will never be happy. You look to the Blacks for a wife, for friends and for independence _from me_. You are a fool Lucius! Do you think Lord Black does not have, _did not have_ his plans for you and her?" Lucius simply looked away stubbornly. "Do you think that Lord Black's son kicking him in _the stomach_ was a coincidence? Do you think that I had you marry someone without ties for no reason? I saved you from their manipulations!"

Lucius' mind had never been so torn. Something was keeping him from making the right decision, but he didnt' know what it was. _Severus was not for him._ "He's not for me."

"You're bonded until you die."

"Then I hope it happens quickly." Lucius murmured.

Lord Malfoy could not believe what he was hearing. _Something wa__s not right!_

In that instant Lady Malfoy rushed in with two healers behind her and Lord Malfoy had to leave Lucius with his thoughts.

The Wizards cast several spells and looked and spoke to one another before turning to the Malfoys.

"He's bleeding inside…we'll give him something to sleep and for the pain so we can examine him more thoroughly."

"He's awake." Lucius demanded walking around the bed. Sure enough Severus pained filled eyes were open and looked at him reproachfully. Severus words came back from nights before; _I just wish they had wanted me…just a little._

"Quite lucid, but in terrible pain I'm afraid." The healer murmured taking out a number of vials from a large medical bag.

-----

Severus was swimming in a sea of broken images, hushed whispers, and pain but he didn't want to wake up. Liquids were pressed to his lips and he was told to drink but each time he moved away and tried to spit them out.

"He's not reacting well; he may die Lord Malfoy." The healer shook his head unable to understand the boy's symptoms. They had healed the internal damage this shouldn't be happening.

Just then Severus eyes flew open and he screamed in pain. Lady Malfoy wrung her hands and looked around for her son. The youth must 've slipped away. _How could he be gone at a time like this_! "I'm going to find Lucius!"

"This can't be just from a kick!" Abraxas stated and looking at the writhing boy. "Check for poison!" he ordered.

Although popular at one time poisons weren't used as much. _Why go through__ the trouble of __brewing a potion when a spell could kill more effectively? __But __if not poison then what else?_ Lord Abraxas shook his head…and then remembered something…_Sirius Black's boots._ The had scales...they were made of Dragon hide. Not waiting, he pulled the blanket from his son-in-law's body and raised the pajama top on the delirious boy. Severus' lower stomach was a red and beginning to blister.

"That wasn't there when we checked him the first time!" The healers gasped casting several spells.

"It's not a spell. It must be poison. It's burning his insides." One of the healers announced.

Lord Abraxas knew that he had failed._ Lucius had the excuse of inexperince and youth but not him. He had underestimated them! All of them!_ "More specifically his womb." Dragon poison in a small dose caused abortions, in greater doses the poison could cause sterility or even death. "Can something be done?" Lord Abraxas asked touching Severus feverish face.

"It all depends on how long it's been inside and how strong he is. I know a healer, he specializes in poisons, he was my mentor. I need to get him." The healer murmured.

"Do so."

"Give him the fever reducing potion and make sure he stays flat on his back." The healer instructed his colleague and moved to floo call for help. Luckily, dragon poison was slow working …the child did not look good but he was magically strong and that was slowing down the poison's progress. If they could give him the antidote in time, they might be able to save him and heal his womb.

Lord Malfoy watched from the foot of the bed as Severus was made to swallow potion after potion and then was immobolized against the bed.

"Abraxas!" Lady Malfoy shouted entering the room. Spotting Severus injuries she gasped in shock.

"What's wrong? Where's Lucius?"

"It's ….oh" Lady Malfoy shook her head mournfully, "Merlin….look!" She exclaimed thrusting a blank book in her husband's hands.

-

-

-

* * *

End chapter 10

* * *

AN: 

Again thank for your patience. I've been so busy with work and exams that I don't which was is up anymore. However, I love writing and hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. R and R.

Thanks.

* * *


	11. The whys

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling

* * *

**A Snake In Sheep's Clothing.**

**SSLM**

**Chapter 11. The whys.**

* * *

Two weeks earlier…. 

Lord Prince went over the exorbitant expenses his sons had handed him that morning and frowned in disgust. _If they thought he was going to pay their debts, they would be sorely mistaken. If their jobs or property did not give them enough money to survive, then they would have to make adjustments or starve. With the excess weight they both carried on themselves skipping a meal or two would do them good._

The Prince patriarch shrugged and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He stilled momentarily and looked away remembering his grandson. _No, Severus was no longer his grandson. Severus Snape had never been a Prince and he would never be one now. Even if he was so much like him. Lord Prince smirked coldly and got back to his numbers…what was done was done. He was supposed to have been a squib. Who would've known? His son in law had gotten the ultimate vengeance on him. What a joke that had been. Snape had won…and he had lost. It was just like Tobias had said. He was nothing but an old fool with too much pride. _Revolted for indulging in sentimentalities Lord Prince turned back to his papers. _Severus was fine where he was and that was that._

**_A week later…_**

"What's the meaning of this?" Lord Prince asked looking from _the will _to his two sons.

"We just found it." the younger one said. His voice slightly nervous.

"Just found it." Lord Prince repeated coldly.

"Yes….my wife was looking through Eileen's things." The second one added shifting in his chair.

"What are Eileen's things doing in your possession?" Lord Prince asked point blank.

The Wizard opened and closed his mouth several times before answering, "they were forgotten…look she found this. It's her will and a letter for you."

"It's opened." The older Wizard observed tracing the tear of the parchment.

"Well I just thought." His older son began nervously.

"…that you'd read it first." The furious wizards accused rising to his feet.

"The Will she left is very specific and states that Severus should remain with us incase anything happens to her or her husband…the letter says that Severus is not a squib." The Wizards rushed out stumbling over each others words.

Lord Prince came around the table his wand drawn. "I find it highly doubtful that you just found these now."

The pair looked at one another frightened, "Well we did and we need to get him back."

The older Wizard smirked eerily, they had placed the last nail on their coffins and they didn't even know it. "No."

"What do you mean no? Eileen didn't want him to end up else where…he should be with us, here."

"He's been bonded." Lord Prince reminded them.

"Bonds can be broken." Reginald Prince, the eldest pointed out.

"It would kill or drive them insane. What's done is done."

"How can you say that! He's a powerful wizard, Lord of Snape, just their wealth would be enough to help us."

"Ah the truth has a strange way of rearing its ugly head." Lord Prince smirked coldly.

"You need to get him back." Reginald demanded.

"A contract was signed. If I did nothing to get him back when I found out about his magical abilities, what makes you think I would now."

"You knew!" Reginald exclaimed startled.

"I've known for days now."

"But how?" The younger Prince shook his head.

Lord Prince looked from one son to the other, "you don't think Lord Malfoy would buy a squib a wand do you?" The pair simply oggled him, with an impatient wave of his hand he dismissed the pair.

"But!"

"The only reason you found_ this will_ was because I refuse to pay your bills! The only reason you are here now is because you will now have to work for a living! Get out and let me be!"

"It's not fair. I'm to be Lord one day it's beneath me to work." Reginald gritted out.

"Then beg for money elsewhere." Lord Prince shouted. Drawing his wand he spelled his sons from the room and locked the doors. _The bastards had probably found the will when Eileen had died but had held it back and he knew why. They were aware of the contempt he felt for them. They knew how easily it would've been for them to lose everything if Severus had remained with them. They had allowed him to sell Severus in hopes of saving their skins; well they had done nothing of the kind. He would make his children pay just as he was paying now. _With that thought in mind he went back to work. Only much later did he look up..._just an old fool with too much pride_. 

_**The evening of the attack…**__**Grimmauld**__** Place…**_

"He shouldn't live through the night." Lord Black announced entering the large run down library.

"What do you mean? I just broke a couple of ribs." Sirius asked.

Lord Black laughed and let himself fall on a large arm chair. "Ahhh the innocence of children."

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" Sirius asked crossing his arms. His Father only laughed harder, the Wizard was soon joined by his Uncle and Narcissa who giggled coldly.

"What he means cousin dear, is that your boots where covered in dragon poison and that that little half-blooded-carrier must be writhing in agony. His insides are most probably burning to a crisp. If I'm correct, he should be dead withing ten and half hours." Bella supplied with what could only be described as clinical madness.

Sirius swallowed. _Dead?__ He had killed a carrier_. "You said beat him up not that!"

"Shut up boy!" Lord Black ordered rising to get himself a drink.

"No I won't! He's a weak carrier! If she wanted him dead, why not let Narcissa kill him! Why me?" Sirius demanded moving to stand before his father. His brother hung back afraid. The only other person that had ever tried to standup to the elder Blacks had been Bella and Regulus wasn't about to follow in her footsteps. _Sirius however mad enough to do just that._

"This isn't about Narcissa you idiot. It's about something much more important." Lord Black said touching his right forearm. _When their Lord had found out about his niece's marriage falling through he had advised them to do something about it, and they just had. If the Malfoys had turned their back on the old ways, they deserved to lose their precious carrier. And if they came after them so much the better! The Blacks had powerful friends now._

_**The next day….**_

Lady Gytha sat amongst her flowers looking at the horizon when she saw him again. The image was fuzzy at first but then became sharper and stronger.

"Gytha." Phinehas murmured over the stretched hand.

"What brings you here?" The witch asked not even suspecting what the Wizard could want but being on her guard just the same.

"We have a situation." Phinehas announced looking at the Witch in the eye.

The perfectly arched brown shot up. "A situation?" _Malfoys__ did not have situations._

"It appears the Blacks have attempted to poison Severus." The Wizard announced.

Lady Gytha's eyes shot venomous fury. Poisoned! "He's not..."

"No…but he's not well. Let me explain..."

"The Blacks were at -!" The witch shook her head in disbelief. _It couldn't be! What could posses Lord Malfoy to do something so foolish!_

"Everything that can be done is being done."

"I must see him." The witch said curtly.

The whole affair took less than ten minutes to set up. By the time the Witch stepped from her painting into the void to come out on the other side. She had called two Snape muggle doctors and one healer; the Witch and doctors were ready to go through the fireplace and help with their Lord's recovery as soon as the floo was opened.

------

Lord Abraxas Malfoy stood by the bed expressionless but ready to commit bloody murder. _The Blacks were nothing but the worst kind of Wizarding Purebloods! Not only had they tried to poison his son in law but they had also poisoned his son against him. Yes, Lucius had been a fool but he was barely fourteen! Never had he been more sure of what he had done. The Blacks would pay for their attack. _

"Lord Malfoy…" One of the healers called snapping his attention back to the present.

"Yes?"

"The fever is high but I think he is past the worst of it." A tall witch announced sounding more than relieved.

"The poison is out."

Healer Jacobs shook his head. It was a miracle that the boy was still alive."No…some of it is still in the blood stream. It will be years before his body is cleansed of it. As a result he will suffer secondary effects."

"How so?"

"Sudden episodes of dizziness, head aches, muscle aches… physically he'll be weaker." The second healer supplied cleansing the damp brow. "They'll diminish with time but he must be monitored at least until he's seventeen. Once he comes into his magic, he'll regain most of his strength back."

"What about his carrying abilities?" Lord Malfoy asked dreading the answer.

"He must not carry before he comes into his magic or the child may die."

"…and my son?"

"He was suffering from an enchantment and a mild dulling potion. The effects of one are not dangerous but together they can seriously hinder anyone's thinking ability."

"I see." Lord Abraxas moved closer to the now sleeping Severus. _When the Blacks found out that he had survived they would be livid and most likely try again. It was time to send them a little message_. "You will all be staying until both are fully recovered." Lord Malfoy announced before leaving the room.

_Lady Gytha should be arriving any minute now and he needed to talk to her first. The last thing he needed was a painting rousing the Snapes and challenging the bond because they could not take care of Severus. Not only that, but the blasted Princes had sent him an owl requesting a meeting._

----

Lady Malfoy was coming down the hall when she saw her husband exiting their son's room. "Any change?"

"He's stable…but the healers will remain until they're both fully recovered. We must keep them safe Eugenia." Lord Malfoy said soberly.

"No one will touch them Abraxas. I'll be with you, protecting them. I called Lorne and Percival they should be here this afternoon."

"Thank you … and Lucius?"

Lady Eugenia became teary-eyed but she willed her self not to cry. "He's having a bad time now that he knows and understands what happened. He wants to see Severus…"

"He'll have to wait one more day until we are sure he's no longer affected by the enchantment or the potion. Severus is still too weak...the healers are hopeful but we must make sure nothing affects his recovery."

"He's in physical pain Abraxas." Lady Eugenia murmured.

"So is Severus… Lucius must wait. I will go see him after I'm done with Lady Gytha. Do you think he will listen to me now?"

"Yes…he's different now…and he wishes to speak to you…something is eating at him." Lady Malfoy murmured tiredly. _Her son had changed these last few days and she hoped it was for the best. Poor Lucius…he was learning some hard lessons very early on_. "Read this before you see Lady Gytha." The witch thrust her husband a folded parchment.

"What is it?"

"Another owl form the Princes, they want him back. They are claiming that Eileen Prince left a will stating that Severus was to remain with them. Under the will, they had no right to give him to us. Since both are still children and the bond has not been ...consummated. They demand an annulment…" The witch trailed off too angry to say anything more.

"That's ridiculous! Even if the marriage were not consummated for years Severus and Lucius are magically bonded. Severus is no longer a Prince! His body retains none of the Princes' magic. If he were to return to them, he would die or go insane without Lucius." Lord Malfoy shook his head and then noticed that the owl was not signed by Lord Prince but by his son. "Disgusting family, they probably ran out of money and have heard about his father's will. Now that they know Severus is a Wizard carrier they are probably kicking themselves for getting rid of him and are using this supposed _will _to get him back."

"But they can't get him! He's bonded to Lucius…nothing can break a bond. How dare they!" Lady Eugenia hissed her hands tightening in barely controlled fury.

"They dare, because they have nothing to lose." Lord Malfoy hissed crumbling the parchment in his hand. "There's something odd about this though…"

"What?"

"We saw Lord Prince the day we got Severus his wand. I'm sure he deduced there was more to Severus' magical abilities then. So why are they writing until now and why is this not signed by him?"

-------

Lord Abraxas entered his library just as Phinehas walked into the painting with a livid Lady Gytha behind him. "Where is he?" the witch asked without preamble.

"He's in his bedroom…the healers are with him."

"I want to see him." She demanded so abrasively that several portraits eyed her coldly. Lady Gytha huffed and ignored every single glare.

"You must wait." Lord Malfoy said firmly.

"Until he's dead?" The witch sneered. "No thank you. I want to see him Lord Malfoy or I will make the Ministry aware of his condition."

"To do that would be a mistake." Abraxas warned._ If the witch had her attorneys present a formal complain, his family could be in seious trouble._

"Having Severus bond with your son was the mistake!" Lady Gytha accused uncaring of the insult.

"Madame!" The normally cool headed Malfoy clenched his hands wanting nothing more than to burn the painting.

"Don't you Madame me! You promised to take care of him and he was almost poisoned! Where was your son while this was going on? Probably mooning over Narcissa Black! I should've kept him with us!"

Lord Malofy could've said many things but he chose to calm himself before he spoke. If _the Snapes and Malfoys were going to survive the upcoming war, then they had to be smarter than the Blacks and Princes_. "He was well looked after."

"If this is well looked after, then he was better off with the Princes. At least there he knew what he was up against. This is the worst kind of negligence! He was poisoned in your own home, under your very nose. While your son made love to that bitch!"

"Their visit was a mistake." Lord Malfoy admitted reluctantly, "…but its over and we must-"

"No it isn't over…he's probably writhing in pain as we speak and you're here trying to appease me! Why did you call me here!? Why did you ask Phinehas to bring me?"

"The Blacks need to be thought a lesson and Lord Prince wants him back." Lord Malfoy announced expressionlessly.

"Back." Lady Gytha turned to Phinehas, the Wizard nodded solemnly.

"He'll have to go through me first." Lady Gytha promised. _The Princes would never have Severus! He was her family's last hope for survival!_

"If you go to the Ministry crying negligence and abuse, he will become a ward of the Ministry along with everything that he owns, or he'll be handed over to the Princes. But he will never be given to the Snapes, and you and I know what will happen if he and Lucius are separated. They may survive Lady Gytha but they will not be sane."

The witch clenched her hands knowing the wizard had a point. After several seconds she nodded her acquisience and spoke with deadly sincerety, "I will keep quiet but if he is put in any kind of danger, if he is ever injured through such gross negligence and stupidity, if your son ever fails in his duty to protect him, I will show you what a family that has nothing to lose is capable of."

------

After almost an hour of planning Lady Gytha was escorted to Severus' room, where her relatives were already giving the unconscious boy their own very thorough examination.

Severus who was heavily sedated slept through the whole thing. Lady Gytha watched closely from her painting, the Malfoy healers were talking to her own. She should know what they were up against very soon.

Severus woke in that moment feeling worse then he ever had. _Not only were his insides on fire but he felt terribly alone_. He moved and tried to get up but was gently pushed back. "Don't!" he whispered tiredly.

"You must lie back Sir or you'll hurt yourself." A soft apologetic voice told him.

"Fire…" Severus whispered struggling to keep his blood shot eyes open. _He couldn't focus very well._

"You have a high fever…it'll pass." Someone he couldn't see whispered.

Severus moved around a bit. "Don't Sir…you must lie still." The voice exclaimed urgently.

Severus sighed and tried to speak but couldn't make out the whole word. "Lu-"

"I'm sorry Sir?"

Severus groaned, "Lucius…please…where…" the boy trialed off as a spasm traveled through his body.

"Sh….Sh…Sir…." the young healer whispered looking over his shoulder to Lord Malfoy's expressionless face and Lady Gytha's angry one.

"Where's Lucius?" Severus whispered clutching onto the healer's hand. "Where?" _He felt so horrible…he didn't want to be alone…where was Lucius?_

_**at the same time...**_

The young blonde paced the room while two older wizards watched him closely. The youth had tried to leave twice and they wouldn't put it pass him to try a third time. With wands drawn, they followed him with their eyes.

Lucius felt like a caged beast. _Noone would tell him anything. He knew Severus was in pain, he could feel it but he wasn't allowed to leave the room. Several healers had come to look him over. He had drank an imumerable amount of potions so he was no longer feeling dazed, but he was now feeling trapped. Trapped and alone. He needed to see his father, he needed to tell him, but most of all he needed to see Severus! He rubbed his arm back and forth and groaned as if in pain. He was calling him and he couldn't go! He had to go to him!_

-

-

AN: I know, I'm horrible to stop there but I promise to post before Thanksgiving. Read and review! Gobble, Gobble! Please excuse any mistakes or typos.


	12. While he sleeps

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling

* * *

**A Snake In Sheep's Clothing.

* * *

**

**SSLM**

**Chapter 12. While he sleeps

* * *

**

Severus had pleaded for Lucius' presence but it had not been allowed. It would be at least a day before the effect of the enchantment was dissolved and Abraxas was not about to take any more chances. He had made too many mistakes already. Too tired to protest the potion that was pressed to his lips, Severus finally fell asleep under the watchful eye of his cousins, Tiberius and Joannas a muggle doctor and nurse respectively. The Malfoy healers although respectful didn't' know what to make of their squib-muggle-counterparts and so treated them with reserved curtesy.

After speaking to her relatives, Lady Gytha went back to make sure the Snapes knew about their Lord's illness and remained alert to any other kind of attack. _As soon as the Blacks found out about Severus survival, they would undoubtedly try something else. Well this time they would strike first._

Tiberius and Joannas Snape made themselves as comfortable as they could in the armchairs near Severus' bed and went over their notes. Tiberius had left the Wizarding world at the age of seventeen and Joannas his second cousin had done so fifteen years later. As the younger man shared his interest in healing or as the muggles called it medicine Tiberius had given him a job in his successful practice.

They made a great team but their partnership would soon come to an end. Joannas would be marrying a half witch-half fairy this fall and would be returning to the wizarding world. Orphaned from the age of twenty the Witch had not had to deal with any opposition from her parents, a fact that made Tiberius happier than Joannas would ever know.

Once again he would be alone. He would miss his cousin and friend. As a carrier, Tiberius Snape was very much aware that the only thing that would ever bring him true happiness would be his marriage and the birth of his children. However, he was intelligent enough to know, that if he married noWizard would allow him to continue his research or his practice. Yes, bonding and giving birth were wonderul, but not when it was forced upon the person. Seeing his young Lord's predicament had shaken him. Now more than ever, he was willing to wait and carry on alone, even if meant forsaking any chances at having his own family in the Wizarding world.

----

_**In a small potions shop…**_

"Genner get in here!" Sophia Snape cried urgently.

"What is it woman? I'm busy with customers!" The gruff voice shouted from the front of the small cramped shop.

"Jaret get up front I need your father back her! Go! Now!" The heavily pregnant witch ordered her fifteen year old. The teen nodded mutely and half stumbled through the door.

With an impatient huff Genner Snape left his son to take care of the customers and walked to the back of the store. The first thing he noticed was his wife's stiff stance. Frowning, he turned to the left, "Merlin's wand!"

----

_**Malfoy Manor…**_

First cousin Lorne entered Malfoy Manor with the quietness that characterized him. His father had been Lord Abraxas' Uncle, and although he was nowhere as wealthy as Lord Malfoy he held an undisputable place in high Wizarding society. An expert in defensive arts and wards the Wizard was not only respected but secretly feared. The many duels he had won had earned him the nickname of The Duelist. Unmarried at the age of sixty, he was in his prime and had decided to look for a spouse but found everyone lacking. He knew that there were worthy candidates somewhere, but admitted that he didn't have the patience to look for them. The problem was that he really wasn't sure of what he wanted in a spouse, Lord Malfoy, the only Wizard he allowed any familiarity with his person, had laughed at his dilemma. _When you see the right one, you'll know._

"Cousin it is good to see you!" Lord Malfoy greeted the taller blonde and met him half of the way. Although younger, Lorne and Abraxas had been always been close friends and held an immeasurable amount of respect for each other.

"I'm at your disposal Lord Malfoy. Percival is taking care of some business but will be arriving shortly." The taller wizard informed with a small bow.

"Good." Lord Malfoy nodded and led the taller Wizard away. "We have much to discuss."

----

**_Later that evening…_**

Lucius fidgeted under his father and cousins' scrutiny_. He wanted nothing more than to go to Severus but he had been told to wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow! Gods! He wasn't going to make it!_

"Well let's start. Lucius look at your cousin." Lucius gulped but did not look up. He had heard stories about Lorne Malfoy and he had never thought to be at the receiving end of the Wizard's abilities.

"You were enchanted and drank a potion that inhibited your senses to the point that you failed to protect your bonded from harm. Your father senses that this enchantment might be part of something more powerful and more lasting. If you are to be trusted to be anywhere near your bonded again, I must examine your mind and your magic."

_"_You're going to legilimus my mind." The youth asked trying not to sound very much afraid.

"I can do that myself Lucius, what Lorne is going to do is more than that. We need to know to what extent you have been influenced."

"I'm loyal to my family." Lucius stated weakly.

"You may want to be but I don't think that is completely possible for you anymore." Lorne said expressionlessly_. He had been present at Lucius' birth, had been the first to congratulate Abraxas on his son and now here he was, ready to violate the youth's mind._

Lucius shook his head and looked to his father, "I don't want him to do it."

Abraxas couldn't help the guilt that overcame him and steeled his mind against it. _Someone was influencing his son against him. He had shown his cousin the letters that Eugenia had found along with the book. Although they carried some of the Blacks magical signature, there was another unidentifiable dark signature. Someone was pulling the Blacks' strings and he needed to know whom before there was nothing left of his family._ "Nevethtless you will submit or you will not go near your husband again and you two will die."

Lucius gasped_. His father couldn't do that to him._ "I've told you everything I know!"

Abraxas shook his head expressionlessly. "There are things you're blocking, subconsciously I know, but blocking, nevertheless. This is necessary."

Lucius clenched his hands in realization of what his father was saying._ He had put his family in danger and would still be doing it unless he gave in. "All right."_ He whispered and looked into his cousin's blue eyes.

_"Legilimus totalus!"_

_-----_

Lucius' exhausted body sagged in his seat. "Percival." Lorne ordered. His younger brother administered the potions and then levitated Lucius' body to the bed.

"Well?" Abraxas asked expectantly.

"You did right in calling me." Lorne began rubbing his temples_. Stupid boy! "We have serious problems Abraxas." _The wizard said using his Lord's given name for the third time in his life.

Lord Malfoy heard the familiarity and groaned inwardly. "It's that bad?"

"More than you know." Lorne rose to his feet and walked to stand next to Lucius' unconscious body; Abraxas followed him. With a murmur he did away with the youth's coat and shirt.

"Wha-" Abraxas began but stopped when his cousin began examining both of his son's arms.

"It's here." The Wizard whispered and frowned in concentration. He ran his fingers over the pale skin searching for the mark and stopped when Lucius awoke and looked at him. His silvery eyes pained and tired.

"Here." He whispered and covered his right forearm with his left hand._ Until now he hadn't remembered being marked, Gods what had he done! _

_-----_

**_Later …._**

Lord Abraxas stalked the room from side to side_. How could he have been so lax! How could this have happened! He didn't understand it! He had been too late! Too late! But he couldn't be! He wouldn't lose his son! His whole family was in danger! He had to do something! He had to strike back!_

"I can't even begin to understand how he could've hidden the mark from me!"

"He didn't, his master did it for him and then obliviated the memory of him having taken it. It's brilliant really …Lucius never technically lied to you and that kept you from looking beyond the surface. Lord Black, his brother, and the Narcissa girl have also been marked but they are fully aware of it." Lorne informed.

"The Malfoys will bow to no one!" Lord Malfoy hissed dangerously.

"Good." Lorne nodded at his Lord's conviction and continued after a few seconds. "I suggest we prepare for what's ahead. I have a feeling that this dark lord is more cunning and ruthless than Lucius thinks. When he finds out that my young cousin is not in his power, he will probably attack."

"If we got to the Ministry, Lucius will be arrested for delving in the dark arts and the Malfoys will be scrutinized and shunned. We would be forced to stand alone; imagine the target we would make?" Lord Araxas mused out loud.

Lorne frowned in reluctant agreement, "Unfortunately the Ministry is led by a band of fools and I don't see them doing much until it's too late."

"We must prepare then. I won't give up my family, not any of it."

_-----_

It was late at night when Lorne and Percival finally retired. Lucius was sleeping with the help of some very strong potions; without his bonded's presence, he was vulnerable to another attack.

Lorne entered the room he usually used while at the Manor and pondered over the events of the day._ This new Dark Lord had found the perfect followers among the young, ignorant, and inexperienced. But who was this Wizard? As much as he had probed Lucius' mind his identity had been kept from him. Lucius either did not know or the Wizard's spells were that strong. The letter he had been shown was signed **R.T.** but he hadn't heard of anyone with those initials. Percival and he had a lot to consider._

_The first thing they had to do was block the bond, but how? He knew that anything they did would have to involve young Severus. There lay another stumbling block. If what his cousin had told him was correct, Lady Gytha would be watching them like a hawk. Not that they would harm the boy. Nothing would be more counterproductive, Severus Snape was the only thing standing between Lucius and his becoming a mindless follower of yet another dark lord, vent of world domination. If Lucius were his son, he would've drowned the boy for his sheer stupidity! _

Knowing he would be unable to sleep Lorne left his room to walk the grounds. _More than sleep he needed to find some peace. Walking always did the trick._

_-----_

_**at the same time...**_

Tiberius left Joannas and the other healers to get some sleep in the room next to Severus. He had had a full day at his practice before being called by Lady Gytha and was feeling exhausted. He needed to sleep, making Joannas promise to call him if there was any change he entered the bedroom. After pulling his coat off and unbuttoning his shirt's top buttons he lay down but found he couldn't sleep. Grabbing his silver cigarette case, he opened the large double doors_. He hated smoking indoors._ Leaving the double doors open, in case Joannas called, he lit a cigarette and proceeded to walk the tension off.

_-----_

Lorne immediately picked up on another presence and tried to read it but found only the barest sliver of magic. With a raised eyebrow, he followed the trail and came upon a very handsome and maybe too thin male of about thirty muggle years. When the dark haired man raised his left arm to blow on the cigarette the wizard identified him as Tiberius Snape, the squib doctor. Not moving he observed the squib closely. Tiberius was the epitome of thoughtful worry, Severus was stable but Lorne knew it could still go either way.

Tiberius got the sudden feeling that he was being watched and looked around. His eyes came to rest on an expressionless blonde about ten feet away. the Wizard was watching him with what could only be called clinical interest. Feeling terribly vulnerable, Tiberius got to his feet without saying a word

"You're one of the Snapes." The tall blonde murmured with an arched brow. The squib was at least six feet with short dark hair. He was not classically handsome but the strong features suited him.

Tiberius who was by no means an inexperienced weak minded youth was reluctant to speak. The Wizard hadn't even blinked. The doctor looked at the opened doors and wondered how long it would take him to get there, just in case.

Lorne knew he was making the squib nervous but he didn't care. He had to admit that Tiberius Snape was …interesting. "You're a muggle doctor?"

Tiberius looked to the doors and prayed Joannas would call him but nothing of the sort happened. Turning to the Wizard he nodded slightly nervous.

The blonde looked put out. _He wanted to hear the doctor's voice. _"An oral response please."

"Yes…general medicine with a specialization in neurology." _Why had he mentioned his specialty? Because he didn't want the blonde to think him an ignorant squib that's why! Damn Malfoys felt so fucking superior because of their precious magic._

Lorne cocked his head at the mental outburst and continued his silent appraisal_. Yes, he had to admit he liked what he saw. "How interesting."_ The blonde exclaimed sounding anything but. "And you are, how old?"

Tiberius bristled, "I don't' see why you would ask for my age?"

Making a decision the blonde smiled, "Don't you?"

"If you'll excuse me…" Tiberius moved to the door, but a steely grip pulled him back making him drop his cigarette case.

"How old are you?" the Wizard asked again.

Tiberius looked up at the dark blue eyes. _The Wizard was easily five inches taller than he but he wouldn't be intimidated, no matter how handsome the arrogant bastard was!_ Stubbornly he shook his head. "It's none of your business."

"Believe me Tiberius Snape your age has just become my business." The tall wizard whispered before releasing him. The doctor controlled the reflex to rub his arm and made his way to his room. _He should've stayed in his fucking room!_

Lorne watched the carrier walk inside and bent down to pick up the case and slipped it into his pocket. With a lighter step, he went back to his room. _Abraxas had been right, he would simple know…and he had. Too bad he was a squib…well not exactly. He had picked up on a sliver of magic. Maybe with the right precautions their children wouldn't be squibs. But even if they were, it wasn't as he was the heir to the family fortune. Magic or no, he knew he wanted Tiberius._

_-----_

Tiberius locked the doors behind him and then realized he no longer had his silver case_. He'd have to get it tomorrow and that was that._ Tiredly he lay on the bed and thought about the Wizard,_ with all the long blonde hair he had to be a Malfoy. A very handsome one, and if his instincts were right a very dangerous one too. Although he had picked up on the obvious interest Tiberius wasn't worried. He was a squib, after all. Why would a Mafoy want to bed a squib?_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

**An:**_

**_Just a little help in case you're confused. Tiberius and Joannas Snape were mentioned in the Marriage chapter; they are squib cousins living in Muggle England. They are doctor and nurse and were called by Lady Gytha because there are no healers(you have to be magical for that) in the Snape family._**

**_Genner, Sophia, and her son are new characters. They have magical abilities but they are not very developed. Did you catch the kind of shop they own?_**

**_Lorne and Percival are Lord Abraxas' first cousins and are what you would call antiheroes. They help their family solve problems ...how? You can only guess. Yes, Lorne likes Tiberius._**

**_I think I gave the impression that Tiberius was alot older than the thirty-six years I'm going to make him. If so, I'm just letting you know he is not elderly. _**

**_I know it's the day after Thanksgiving but I'm in the hospital again. Stupid lungs! I will be posting hell hath…, till debt…, and a Halloween tale within the next couple of days! Well, I hope I will! _**

**_Read and Review!

* * *

_**


	13. Sonya Black Hambrick

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling

* * *

**A Snake ****In**** Sheep's Clothing.

* * *

**

**SSLM

* * *

**

**Chapter 13.**** Sonya Black ****Hambrick

* * *

**

The squib had once been known as Sonya Black Hambrik. With beautiful brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a _seemingly_ sweet disposition she had been the epitome of a Wizarding child. That was until she had turned ten and no sign of magic made itself apparent. Healers had been called to attend to her _condition_. They had been sworn to secrecy. Blacks could not have a squib in their family. They were purebloods! Purebloods did not have squibs. She would come into her powers when she reached puberty her parents were told. With that false promise they had waited but no magic arrived on that day and she was declared a squib at thirteen. Her father, Lord Black's second cousin, had been ordered to make sure she did not infect her other siblings. Afraid that their daughter's handicap could be passed on she had been locked up. Two years she lived in complete solitude until one day she managed to trick her nurse into letting her outside. She escaped into a world she had almost forgotten.

Her family declared her dead a few days later.

"What are you thinking Sophia?" Genner Snape, the love of her life, asked gruffly. She did not answer but look at him closely instead. He had a scarred face, walked with a slight limp. He was a quiet man with barely developed magical abilities. The Wizard had been forty when she had met him. She had been, how old? Sixteen. He had caught her trying to steal some herbs to keep warm during the winter months. She had been so frightened then. Afraid that he would take her to the authorities, she offered herself to him. He had laughed and dragged her away to the town's magistrate.

"_A thief and a whore.__"_

_"Please Sir….I'll pay for it….don'__t take me to them,__"__ She had sobbed and finally fought. __"I was cold."__ Sonya had pleaded._

_"I don't care__!"__ He growled over his should__er and dragged her from his shop__ "I have a hard enough time making a living without the likes of you stealing from me"_

_She had been frantic. __"I'll work for you! I swear! I'll clean, wash!"_

_"Wash! From the looks of you I don't think you know what that would be.__"_

_"Please!"__ Sonya had sobbed openly and he had turned on her angrily. __"SHUT UP."_

_She knew about him, who he was. Maybe if she told him he wouldn't accuse her.__ Afraid that the curious passer bys would hear she clutched his arm __"I'm__ a squib. I'm supposed to be dead. If you take me in,__ they'll kill me."_

_"What did you say?"__He asked tensing immediately._

_"I__f my family finds me they'll kill me…I ran away…please have some mercy.__ They want to vanish me…I'm not supposed to exist. __I'll pay you back. Help me.__"_

_And he __d__id. __He took__ her in and __let her use a back room to sleep__ It had been a year since she had slept in a bed. When she woke up the next day she knew he had been sent by the Gods themselves and set out to get him to let her stay. __She had wandered the world__ alone and defenseless; __she would not __be __thrust into it again. __His refusal and disinterest in what she offered had been blatant. She could stay __for only __five days. He would give her some money but she would have to leave. He was a loner and liked it that way. Women were a complication and except for the sporadic company he searched out once or twice a month he wanted nothing to do with them. _

_Af__rai__d of being thrown out Sonya__ slipped him a lust poti__on and took __a fertility__ one herself. Slightly dazed from the __firewhiskey__ he had drunk at the tavern__ Genner didn'__t push__ her away when she slipped into his bed__ that night. __The next morning was __a completely different matter however._

_"You filthy whore!__ I told you I didn't want you! I don't need nor do I want anyone.__"__ He had spat in her face. __Grabbing her clothes, he had pushed her towards the door. __P__anic__king she told him what she had taken._

_"Just like your family, all of them users.__"__ He had murmured in disgust and left the shop; he did not come back for a week. Afraid of what she had done, she thought of leaving but cha__nged her mind. She was pregnant __with his child__, she would stay. There was nowhere for her to go. Genner was a Snape. Snapes protected their own even if they were squibs. Wasn't that what everyone said?_

_Seven days later he walked into the immaculate shop. Sonya had kept her self busy cleaning every bottle in the shop. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the back of the store. They __would marry and he hoped she would not regret her folly one day, was all he had said. _

_Happy that she was staying,__ she tried to appease the man she had trapped but it would be months before he would have anything to do with her. He __asked for his __Lord's help to arrange the bonding and __received it. __It was what __Snapes__ did, they looked after their own__. A week before the marriage her __name was changed to __Sophy__a__ Noir, later it became Sophya Noir __Snape._

Sixteen years later, she did not regret her actions. She leaned back in the large sofa and closed her eyes.

"Sophie!" Genner called out his wife's name but she was still in her own world.

Sophie sighed but did not acknowledge the worried wizard.

Genner sat next to her on the sagging love seat. "I don't like it when you get all quiet Sophie."

"I hate them." She whispered turning away.

"Sophia." Genner whispered and patted her hair clumsily.

"I do. I can. They were my family… once. And then they discarded me when they found out I wasn't magical." She hissed clenching her hands in rage.

Sophie would never forgive her family and he couldn't blame her. "But you are, Jarett proves it."

The witch shook her head in fury. "He's magical because of you…"

"Because of us." The potions master contradicted stubbornly.

"Foolish man," she harrumphed and smiled.

"You're my angel Sophie…you have nothing to be sorry for. I'll make them pay for you." He whispered in her hair. Years ago he ah hated her for trapping him now he was glad she had. Sophie was a darling soul no matter what anyone said.

"You will?" Sophie rested her head on her husband's shoulder seemingly exhausted.

"I will…we have her protection…no one will know."

_No one would_. The words struck a chord in heart and Sophie smiled again. "Make them pay Genner…please."

"Of course I will beloved." Genner promised.

Their son watched them from the door wondering what poison his father would use.

-----

It was past eight when Tiberius made his way back to young Severus side. Joannas, the two healers, Lord Malfoy and the Wizard from the night before stood waiting. _Of course the Wizard would be here, he thought trying to ignore the fact that it was him he noticed first._ Nodding his entrance, he went about checking on the sleeping patient.

"He seems much better…a little feverish-" he began but was quickly interrupted by one of the healers.

"The bond of course…they've been separated for almost two days." The older Wizard explained moving in.

"Probably so." Tiberius nodded but did not stand aside. Lady Gytha had given very specific instructions and he was not about to disobey them. The healer said nothing expecting Lord Malfoy to do it for him.

Lord Abbraxas looked at Tiberius as if weighing him. When the muggle doctor did not fidget under his stare, Lucius looked to Lorne Malfoy. "Very well." He answered dryly. _The doctor was Severus' second cousin by blood. He was intelligent and could be very useful if he stayed in the Wizarding World. If Lorne, his most loyal and strongest ally, wanted him then so be it. He'd have to be careful though, Lady Gytha would probably be thrilled, new blood and such. Severus on the other hand, was innocent and unused to marriages of convenience even though his had been just that. He might not understand the importance of the union and might fight it._

Lord Malfoy was not talking about Severus, but a sense of danger stopped Tiberius from asking what he was referring to. A questioning look passed between him and Johannas but neither said anything, it appeared his young colleague had picked up on the exchange too.

As if on cue, Lord Malfoy turned to everyone in the room, "you're help is greatly appreciated."

Wizarding and Muggle healers bowed low. It was at that time that Lady Gytha came into view and sat in her throne like chair in the portrait that hung over Severus bed. "Lady Gytha," Abraxas greeted the witch with a small bow.

"Lord Malfoy." The dark haired witch responded politely. _Their time for battling was over, for now._

"I hope we may speak after you are finished." The request seemed innocent enough but Lady Gytha knew better.

"Certainly." She murmured with a wave of her hand.

The blonde lord stiffened at the obvious dismissal but didn't say anything and walked out of the room. He was followed by his cousin; the healers came close behind.

----

The doors shut after the Wizards and both doctors relaxed slightly.

"Tell me everything." Lady Gytha prompted her relatives.

Tiberius wasted no time and gave a detailed description of everything that had transpired with Severus. At the end, Lady Gytha smiled and looked down at the boy fondly. He was a fighter, a snake just like her. "You've done well Tiberius…very well indeed." She murmured appreciatively.

"We are only serving our Lord." Tiberius answered feeling Severus' slightly warm brow.

"Nothing else matters. We must protect him …if not for us… then for the next generation of Snapes. He must remain safe until he is strong and powerful enough to protect his house."

"Yes M' lady." Both squibs answered looking at the now waking boy.

Tiberius fidgeted and wondered if he should mention his meeting with the Malfoy relative. He was about to say something when Severus stirred awake.

"Hello cousin?" Severus asked dazed. _What had happened? __Last__ thing he remembered was fighting with the Black heir. _He tried to shift in bed and groaned almost instantly_. Ok__ so he__ lost. _

"You were in a fight and got kicked with poison laced boots." Tiberius answered.

"I feel horrible…" Severus murmured looking around the room.

"He's not here." Lady Gytha said interpreting the searching look.

Severus looked to the witch's portrait. "Huh?"

"Lucius Malfoy is not here." The Witch informed him a matter of factly.

Severus bit his lip not understanding why he felt sad. "It's a long story Lord Severus…all will be explained to you soon." Tiberius explained patting the young Wizard's hand.

Looking into the worried dark eyes, Severus looked away to the Witch. "Are things that bad?"

"They were…but we're recovering." Lady Gytha leaned forward in her painting giving the young boy a rare smile.

Severus bit his lip feeling an ache that he was sure had nothing to do with his injuries. "Can I see him?" He didn't say who as he was sure that the people in the room would know.

"He'll be here at twelve Lord." Tiberius explained.

Severus rubbed his brow. "Why?"

"We have to make sure the spell is no longer affecting him." Young Joannas added.

"Spell?" Severus looked from his relative to Lady Gytha.

The witch squared her shoulders. "It's a long story child. If you're feeling well enough, I will tell it."

The young boy felt the terrible ache get worse and nodded tiredly. "Please do."

Noticing the dropping eyelids and flushed face, Tiberius intervened. "He needs to take some potions the other healers left and then eat something light M'Lady. It's important he get his energy back as soon as possible." He explained.

Lady Gytha sat down and arranged her dress. "Excellent idea, he can eat while he listens."

_**about an hour later….**_

After informing Lady Malfoy and his bereft son that the latter would be able to see Severus in a couple of hours, Lord Malfoy led his cousin to the privacy of his library. They had many things to talk about. Still trying to weigh how much of an advantage the union would be, Abraxas began neutrally. "He seems strong enough."

"More importantly, he's very intelligent. I had Percival look up his credentials through our muggle contacts. He graduated top two in muggle-medicine school. That's the top two, not top two percent mind you." Lorne Malfoy added seemingly proud of his future spouse's past accomplishments. "He's had a private medical practice for the last four years, is reasonably well-off, not like either one of us but he can still hold his own. The last relationships he had were about five years ago, they were with women but no matter, he's not ignorant of his true nature. After the first coupling, what he's left behind will never enter his mind." Lorne said with a shrug.

"As a doctor I'm sure he realizes his nature but, and don't be offended my most-esteemed cousin, do you?" Lord Malfoy asked sitting down.

Lorne gave a half a smile. "If you're referring to the children…it isn't as if they will inherit a title."

"You are a powerful wizard and your family should be too. I don't want a lack of magic to make things difficult for you. You're children may not inherit a title but what about all that you have done. Your accomplishments are true and admirable. I will give you, all my support in your union but in return I ask that you exhaust all avenues to guarantee strong wizarding offspring. We both have enemies, and they would relish the idea of taking advantage of any of your children. Let's not forget that the same laws that will allow you to take Tiberius Snape as your spouse can one day be used against _them_. I'm sure you do not wish any Malfoy to be subjected to another's need."

Lorne had grown dangerously still. _Abraxas had a point; he could not be foolish about this. His children may not inherit a title but they would not be anyone's pawns._ "He'll not bear squibs." Lorne murmured with resolve.

"He is one." Lord Malfoy was watchful of his cousin's change of attitude. Lorne could not forget what was at stake. He was not prejudiced against squibs but he had to make sure, especially with what had just happened that Tiberius did not become a chink in their armor.

"Not entirely, there's a sliver of magic there. I sensed it," Lorne said and then added, "not enough to cast spells, but enough to shift the odds in my favor."

Abraxas grimaced inside. _Lorne's mind was made up… nothing to do but ask for the 'squib's hand'._ "I will make sure he sees the right healers so the odds are higher then." He said looking up at his cousin. "Let me be the first to congratulate you cousin." Lord Malfoy stood and embraced his cousin warmly.

"Congratulations, why?" Lady Gytha asked coming into the empty portrait over the fireplace.

Both Wizards stood apart and looked into the witch's calculating face.

-----

Lady Gytha arched her eyebrow waiting.

Lord Malfoy bowed slightly and began without preamble. "My cousin has just asked for Tiberius Snape."

"Tiberius?" The witch nodded and wondered what in the world she had missed. _If Tiberius had kept something from her, he would not like the outcome._

"My cousin has expressed his interest." The blonde Wizard waited for a response.

The witch tapped her long fingers slowly before turning to both Wizards. "He's not available."

Lorne blinked twice. _What had the blasted painting said?_

_------_

_An:_

_Don't hate for not posting, I've had a horrible last couple of months and I'm still feeling a little wobbly. Read and review_

_-_

------


	14. Till the end of time

* * *

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling

* * *

**A Snake In Sheep's Clothing.**

**SSLM**

* * *

**Chapter 14. Till the end of time...**

* * *

**At Grimmauld Place…In the early hours of the morning….**

Lord Black clutched the bottle of fire whiskey as he stumbled into bed. _The Dark Lord had been angry when Lucius had not answered any of his calls…good thing Bella had been there to appease him or they would have been in deep trouble. Well at the least the girl had her uses, he mused smugly._ Lifting his head from his pillow, he peered into the corner of the dark room. _Had something just moved? _

**Later that morning…Malfoy Manor….**

Severus frowned as he thought over what Lady Gytha had recounted. _No wonder Lucius had been so mean to him, he supposed he should be mad but he wasn't, at least not at Lucius. How could he? Lucius had been a victim, right?_ The dark-haired boy crossed his arms and frowned even harder. _Wait a minute! He had every right to be mad, to want to make his bonded miserable for being so stupid. So why couldn't he? _Feeling a guilty knot in his stomach, Severus grimaced_. If the bond thingy was anything to go by, Lucius was probably ready to throw himself in front of a bus. If there were buses in the Wizarding World, that is_. The young Lord sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. _Three days ago he could still get mad at him, so what had happened? _He looked at the door from under his lashes._ He really did want to see him. He just wished he could give him a piece of his mind too. _

Tiberius who had been watching the expressive face intently tried to help, "Are you all right My Lord?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "It doesn't seem fair cousin."

Tiberius arched an eyebrow in question. "What doesn't?"

"Lucius made a terrible mistake and I can't bring myself to be mad at him. I know I should but…it's really strange." Severus admitted in exasperation.

"It's odd indeed…but always remember that what you feel is exactly what he is feeling."

"I know but I want to scream at him." Severus muttered looking down. "He was supposed to protect me, wasn't he?" he continued in a slight trembling voice.

Tiberius heard the hurt and grimaced. "Yes…but the bond wasn't strong enough yet. That's why he was bewitched so easily," he explained. "The shock of seeing you injured helped snap him out of it. Remember, he carries the mark of this new Dark Wizard…marks are a dangerous thing. He's only fourteen after all. If the bond between the pair of you grows quickly and strong enough, you might help him cancel out the connection with his master."

"Lucisu has no Master!" the young boy hissed angrily. "He's my mate! He's mine! We belong to each other! Not to that-! To that-! He's mine!" Severus finished too angry to continue.

Tiberius blinked at the outburst. He had been led to believe that Severus would be the passive partner, but the vehemence with which the child spoke told him that things weren't as everyone thought. He looked at the troubled onyx eyes in understanding, "…and now that he is no longer bewitched…he feels that way too."

Severus felt his face growing hot with embarrassment and looked away. "He better," the young boy grumbled pushing the hair out of his eyes. "Gods! I sound like a girl."

"No my Lord," the squib contradicted. "You sound like some one who cares for his bonded." Severus harrumphed and lay back on his pillow; his unwavering eyes on the door.

**_in another part of Malfoy Manor..._**

_Had the witch said no?! _Lorne stilled himself and stepped back before he gave into his instinct to throw the painting into the fireplace. Lady Gytha ignored the other portraits' protests and looked at the blonde with an arched brow. _Malfoys were all the same! Thinking they could buy everything and everyone! _

"Why would he be unavailable Madame?" the head of the Malfoys asked moving to the large arm chair he normally used. _No wonder Phineas hadn't married the woman!_

"The Snapes will not become breeding mares for the Malfoys Lord Malfoy." The witch began point blank.

Lord Malfoy sneered lightly before taking a seat. "I have received proposals for three Snapes and have put them aside for the good of both of our families. I wonder what the Lestranges, the Barttersons, or the Hortons may want them for."

The three names stopped Lady Gytha in mid retort. _The Lestranges were the worst kind of Purebloods, it was rumored that they experimented with muggles and squibs! The Battersons were known for developing dark spells and the Hortons were paupers and opportunists! Maybe she had been a bit hasty. _

Lord Abraxas watched the witch as she digested the information before continuing. "If we do not receive the same consideration, then do not expect any in return. My cousin's offer is honorable, I will not allow him or I to be insulted because of your pride."

Lady Gytha bristled at the tone, "I don't take kindly--"

The tall blonde arranged his robes meticulously and cut in. "Come Madam, let's not bicker. In these dark times cooperation is of the outmost importance."

"You need Severus' signature on the bonding contract." The witch countered delaying her answer.

"And I will have it…all I'd have to do is ask Lucius to request it." The blonde said pleasantly.

"You would use your son to get what you want." The witch scoffed.

"As you use your Grand-nephew to get what you want." The aristocratic blonde retorted. Lady Gytha rose from her chair and looked down at the Abraxas but the blonde raised his hand. "I call for a truce Madam. Neither one of us is a fool so I'm sure someone like you sees the importance of strong alliances."

The witch pursed her lips and crossed her arms before her. _An Alliance? Very well…but so help them if they tried anything underhanded. _"We won't be used."

"The risk in protecting the house of Snape is not a small one."

"It isn't, but then you didn't expect everything for nothing, did you?"

"Indeed not but be careful that you aren't guilty of the same thing,"Lord Abraxas continued. "Fate seems to have entwined our houses, who are we to stand in its way…as I said we should not bicker. I will look after my son-in-law's house, as is my duty, but do not stubbornly oppose something that can only prove beneficial to both of our families."

_Yes, she supposed another marriage between a Snape and Malfoy could be beneficial. Better them, than any of the three the Wizard had mentioned! _Jutting her chin, she swallowed her pride this once. "What do you offer for him?"

"The standard Madame." Lord Abraxas answered. _He had thought of offering a bit more but after the woman's impudence he could do nothing that might be interpreted as weak. _

Lady Gytha looked from Abraxas to Lorne Malfoy and gave a short nod. _Tiberius could've done worse she supposed. _

"Excellent. I will have the contract drawn up and present it to Severus tomorrow afternoon. You may if you wish speak to Mr. Snape and appease any objections that may make my son-in-law hesitant in signing."

"There will be no objections, unlike others; Snapes do not lapse in their duty to their families." The witch replied with an icy smile.

Lord Malfoy bit his tongue at the jab. _Lucius' lapse in his duty was not something he would soon forget. _

Lady Gytha shrugged and put the matter from her mind. _It was almost twelve. The evil bastard should be dead by now._ "Now to other things…"

--

Lord Malfoy and Lorne walked Lucius to Severus' room in silence. Lucius had bathed and changed but to Lord Malfoy he looked haggard and ill at ease. Lorne's findings had shaken his son. "He is feeling better but must remain in bed for another full day. Make sure you get him to do it; he needs as much recovery time as he can get. He was injured in the lower abdomen but is almost healed. Precautions must be taken to avoid any future injuries Lucius." Lord Malfoy finished warningly.

Lucius nodded silently and tried to calm himself. He could feel Severus through the bond and was relieved that the warmth he had taken for granted only a few weeks earlier was still there. Of course Severus would never be able to refuse him but that only made his sense of failure and guilt worse. He took several calming breaths and tried to ignore his ancestors who looked at him from their silver and gold-framed portraits. Absent-mindedly he wondered what they were thinking. "He knows what happened?" Lucius asked sounding far calmer than he felt.

Abraxas nodded, "Lady Gytha has enlightened him as to recent events."

"I see." _She's probably injected some of her own venom into the story_, he thought as he spotted the witch moving through several paintings. Her dark eyes hadn't stopped piercing holes into him but he didn't care, his only worry now and for the rest of his life was Severus. When they came to the double doors that led to his and Severus' rooms, he stopped and looked at his father for permission. With a wave of his hand, Lord Abraxas opened the door and stepped aside. Lucius' eyes met Severus'. After the slightest hesitation, he stepped inside, his father and Lorne followed.

--

Severus breath hitched slightly when he sensed Lucius' approach. Seconds later the double doors opened, Lucius stood before him looking calm and collected. Severus was not fooled and easily picked up the deep feelings of guilt and pain radiating through their bond. Wanting to comfort the errant teen, the dark haired boy gave a slight nod and only then did the hesitant blonde advance.

Lucius' approach was cautious if not outright nervous. "I hope you are better," he said quietly. Severus looked small, pale, and so very slight that he wanted to take him in his arms and never let go. _How could he have been so foolish? _His heart ached at his folly and he lowered his eyes guiltily.

Severus hadn't known what he would say, but when he saw his bonded so obviously distraught he knew he couldn't let his guilt continue. _Maybe one day he'd be able to fight and yell at him but not today_. "Feeling better," he answered. "And you?"

When Lucius heard his bonded's voice, a relief washed over him. "The effects have been nullified. I apologize for my actions. They put you in danger."

Severus frowned and looked at the two figures behind Lucius. His father in law and a wizard he did not remember, not to mention Lady Gytha were boring holes into the teen's back. Lucius had probably gotten it good, and Severus couldn't help but bristle. No _one had a right to make Lucius suffer!_ "I should've noticed something was wrong and not fought."

Lucius eyes' widened in shock. _Severus had not been at fault._ "It was my fault Severus." He said firmly.

Severus nodded and looked down_. He was so sad and happy that he knew he was going to cry._ _Gods why did everyone have to be there!_

Sensing the young boy's turmoil, Lucius took charge. _He might be weakest and most foolish Wizard, but for Severus he would learn to be strong and cunning_. "If we could have some time alone Sirs." He called out over his shoulder.

Knowing Lucius was well enough, and Severus was safe, Lord Malfoy nodded to Tiberius and the three left room.

Sensing Lady Gytha's presence; Severus looked up and with a deep breath asked for privacy. "Madam if we could be alone."

Lady Gytha looked from Lucius to the young Lord and agreed albeit reluctantly, "Very well child. I will be back when you are no longer engaged."

--

"Are you all right…I mean really all right?" Lucius asked as soon as Lady Gytha retreated from the painting.

Severus shrugged and leaned back on the pillow. "My stomach is really sore…and I feel a little warm."

"Is there anything I can do?" The young teen asked looking down at the tired boy. He wanted nothing more than to take Severus in his arms and comfort him but he didn't have the guts to do so without the boy's permission.

Severus sighed tiredly and nodded, "Can you lie next to me? …I missed you…"

"So did I…" Lucius murmured feeling his eyes begin to sting. "I wanted to come when I realized everything I had done…I treated you horribly…I'm so sorry." The errant teen trailed off arranging himself on the bed and pulling Severus into his embrace.

Finally feeling wanted and safe, Severus leaned onto Lucius' chest and smiled. "You're much better than the pillow."

"I'm glad I'm good for something Severus." Lucius murmured trying to control his emotions. He wanted nothing more than to bawl like a little baby for what he had done. He closed his eyes tightly, but it was to no avail. Tears escaped his silvery eyes and ran down his cheeks. When Severus saw their trail he touched them. "We'll be all right Lucius, we're together. Nothing can hurt us. We'll be together always, just watch." He whispered laying his hand over the arm that carried the dark mark. _Lucius was his and no one else's. _Severus felt the pull of sleep and fought it. "Lucius?" he asked.

"Yes?" the blonde responded running his hand through the dark hair.

"Do you love me?"

Lucius' magic touched Severus'. "…'Till the end of time," he whispered.

**At the same time….Grimmauld Place**

Sirius Black and his brother sat for down for lunch hungrily. Their father had failed to show up for breakfast and they had had to go without. It was not uncommon for the Wizard to miss breakfast after a late night. Sitting down at the empty table, they hoped the Wizard would show up for noon meal. When twelve o'clock came and went they got up with angry glares.

"I'm hungry Sirius." A young Regulus whined, grabbing his empty stomach.

"Not the only Regulus…let's go to the kitchen maybe we can get something away from Kreacher."

"Blasted elf…worse than father." Regulus grumbled following Sirius from the table.

**Somewhere under Grimmauld Place…**

Jaret Snape moved as fast as he could through the dark tunnel. _Gods almost there!_ Feeling the warm air from the noon sun, he moved faster. His new shape was odd but he was glad it had been him and not his mother or father who had done the deed. His mother was pregnant and his father would not have been able to move about with his lame leg. When the _asp_ finally slithered out of the small passage, Genner took the snake and slipped it inside a pouch he carried under his robes. Walking as fast as his feet could take him, the potions master made his way back to town. The potion would wear out in a couple of hours, and Jaret would need his rest.

At one thirty the death of Lord Black was made public. The Wizard had died in his sleep or so it was reported.

**Several hours later….**

Tiberius Snape looked at Lady Gytha feeling betrayed. "I don't see why I-?" He began nervously.

"It's not for you to see Mr. Snape. Lord Snape would benefit from your presence here."

"Yes of course." The squib doctor agreed weakly. _Marriage with the Wizard! But why him! It was insane!_ "But I'm sure I can help without having to-"

"It is a good match Mr. Snape. Beneficial to everyone involved."

"But I have made no plans to marry, I have my life." The doctor said. "Besides I will no longer be a Snape…" Tiberius protested.

"Once a Snape always a Snape…" Lady Gytha said with a shrug. "Lord Snape will be presented with the contract I trust you will appease his misgivings so he is not hesitant in authorizing this union."

"Madam-" Tiberius began but was cut off when Lord Malfoy, Lorne and Percival Malfoy entered the room.

"I trust you have spoken to our esteemed doctor." Lord Malfoy began looking at Tiberius curiously.

"Yes…and the proposal is accepted." Lady Gytha announced looking at Lorne Malfoy with an anrched brow.

The squib doctor nodded wishing he were elsewhere. _How had this happened? _He thought looking at the poker-faced Wizard that would be mate. _Oh Gods!_ _Married!_He tightened his fists and looked down lest his fury show on his face.

"Well it seems we have two things to celebrate today Madam." Lord Malfoy remarked sitting down while his cousins flanked him on either side.

"Lord Black?" The witch asked with a predatory smile.

"Was reported dead at 1:30." The blonde announced.

* * *

End chapter.

End Part One.

Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Leave a review!

* * *


End file.
